mi segunda oportunidad contigo
by shihoin carol
Summary: en la sociedad de almas pasa algo extraño, las particulas espirituales estan inestables y para saber porque necesitan examinar a Rukia y el cuerpo de Hisana... eh ¿Hisana esta viva?; ¿quienes son los responsables de esto? BYAKUHISA E ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi segunda historia ahh que emoción para todos aquellos que están leyendo entre vampiros no se preocupen no lo voy a dejar solo que se demorara mas porque también tengo que escribir este fic

Bleach no es mío porque si lo fuera este fic estaría pasando en el anime

Rukia se encontraba mirando la luna desde el tejado de la mansión kuchiki, en sus orbes violetas se veía una gran tristeza y en un susurro solo pudo decir "Ichigo", en otro lugar muy lejano otro joven de llamativa cabellera pasaba por lo mismo suspirando "Rukia"; desde hace un mes que derrotaron a Aizen e Ichigo y los demás se habían ido a Karakura pero Rukia tuvo que quedarse y desde ese día ellos solo podían estar así lamentándose mientras miraban la luna. Rukia suspiro de nuevo y entro por la ventana a su cuarto y se echo en su mullido futón, cerro los ojos pero al instante volvió a abrirlos, suspiro seria otra noche en vela.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Rukia se levanto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se fue al baño para una ducha rápida y salió a cambiarse, cuando de repente recordó que el capitán Ukitake le había pedido que fuera al escuadrón temprano, se cambio rápido y tomo sus cosas para salir corriendo, se le hacia tarde así que subió al techo y comenzó a utilizar el shumpo para correr por los tejados pero cuando piso un techo las partículas espirituales de este desaparecieron y Rukia cayo al piso

-Auhh malditas partículas espirituales –dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa, desde que habían derrotado a Aizen las partículas eran muy inestables en las construcciones y desaparecían o se separaban de un momento a otro y eso retrasaba la restauración de la sociedad de almas. Miro al piso donde había caído y vio una cadena color blanco con un dije de Chappy, era la que le había regalado Ichigo por su cumpleaños y siempre la tenia puesta desde que Ichigo regreso a Karakura; la miro con tristeza y la recogió y limpio con cuidado para ponérsela otra vez, volvió a saltar esta vez con cuidado y fue al cuartel

Cuando llego fue corriendo a la oficina del capitán y hablo desde la puerta

-Ukitake-taicho soy Kuchiki Rukia puedo pasar

-Claro Kuchiki pasa-dicho esto Rukia abrió la puerta –toma asiento

-Gracias

-Rukia te llame para informarte sobre..-No pudo seguir hablando por que una mariposa del infierno entro por la ventana y se poso en la mano de rukia y dijo "a todos los capitanes se les comunica que habrá una reunión de emergencia en el primer escuadrón la asistencia es obligatoria" dicho esto la mariposa salió volando –Ahh que molesto bueno Kuchiki tengo que ir continua con tus trabajos en el escuadrón después te diré lo que te iba a decir

-Hai- dicho esto Ukitake salió a la reunión dejando a Rukia en el escuadrón

EN LA REUNIÓN DE CAPITANES:

Al entrar Ukitake pudo ver que todos ya estaban en sus posiciones esperando que comenzara reunión así que Ukitake cerró la puerta y se puso en su lugar correspondiente y espero, Yamamoto al ver que todos estaban se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar

-Capitanes-dijo viendo como todos dirigían su mirada a el, entonces prosiguió-Seguro ustedes se habrán dado cuenta que las partículas espirituales están muy inestables últimamente

La mayoría asintió y algunos fruncieron el ceño recordando que gracias a esas partículas espirituales habían tenido muchos problemas y caídas

-Bien pero lo que me preocupa es que esto a comenzado a afectar también a las almas mas débiles –Miro a todos y vio como algunos murmuraba cosas con el compañero de lado-Silencio, el reporte que llego a mis manos me comunica que han estado desapareciendo personas o se convierten en partículas de la nada-Y otra vez se escucho murmuros-Silencio, no podemos dejar que esto continúe así, alguna idea de cómo solucionar esto-dijo mirando a los capitanes

-Tenemos que investigar esto-dijo Mayuri y todos voltearon a verlo- Yo mismo lo puedo hacer pero necesitare muchas cosas

-Que tipo de cosas-dijo Kioraku levantado la cabeza

-Pues necesito investigar las construcciones ya que con estas comenzó el problema, también a un alma débil y otra fuerte para ver porque no le afecta y aparte necesito 2 almas-Miro a todos y eso hiso que los demás pusieran más atención-La primera puede ser cualquier alma hasta podría utilizar una de las ya mencionadas pero la otra tiene que estar muerta para que no le haya afectado esto

-Pero como conseguiremos esa alma si los shinigamis desaparecemos cuando fallecemos y las demás almas que viven en el Rukongai cuando mueren rara vez son enterrados, nos será imposible aparte que si quieres un alma que no haya sido afectada por esta inestabilidad tendría que ser una que haya muerto antes de la guerra con Aizen- dijo Ukitake

-Pero y donde conseguiremos esa alma-pregunto Hitsugaya

-No sé-dijo con desgano Mayuri

-Pues el capitán kuchiki tenia una esposa que no era shinigami y esta muerta desde hace mucho-dijo Unohana a lo que todos dirigieron su mirada a ella y Byakuya frunció el ceño

-Si es perfecta-dijo con alegría Mayuri

-Con lo extravagante que es el capitán kuchiki seguro que su esposa también fue enterrada en un lugar especial-murmuró Soi fon

-No voy a permitir que este loco le ponga las manos a mi esposa-dijo con un claro enfado Byakuya

-¿A quién le dices loco eh?-dijo mayuri

-A ti! y no voy a permitir que hagas experimentos con mi esposa para que después me la devuelvas en un frasco-dijo el kuchiki con veneno en sus palabras

-Maldito que me crees- dijo Mayuri con el mismo tono de voz

-Cállense-sentencio Yamamoto –Usted capitán kuchiki tiene que dejar que Mayuri revise el cuerpo de su esposa osino perderá su titulo de capitán-dijo con voz autoritaria Yamamoto lo que el pelinegro sólo gruñó molesto-Y en cuanto a usted capitán Mayuri sólo sele permitirá hacer la investigación pero tiene prohibido dañar el cuerpo de la susodicha difunta-dijo severo a lo que Mauyri solo respondió con un gruñido-bien ya tenemos el alma muerta que supuestamente era lo mas difícil de conseguir ahora que más nos hace falta-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Mayuri

-Pues necesito el alma de alguien a quien no le afecte todavía esta inestabilidad

-Entonces podría ser cualquiera de nosotros –dijo Histugaya

-No nosotros tenemos el reatsu muy alto pero podía ser cualquiera de nuestro oficiales

-Entonces quien se ofrece-dijo Zaraki y todos se miraron entre si

Yamamoto al ver que nadie ofrecía a alguien dijo-Capitanes no le haremos daño sólo queremos hacerle unas pruebas cierto Mayuri-dijo viendo al capitán

-Claro si si

-Yo creo que podría ser esa niña kuchiki-dijo Mayuri-Ya según se ella es la verdadera hermana de la difunta –dijo mirando a Byakuya

-Que encima que piensan profanar el descanso de mi esposa ahora quieren experimentar con mi hermana, esto es demasiado no lo permitiré-dijo molesto Byakuya

-Si son hermanas entonces ahí mucha similitud así será mas fácil dar con el problema-dijo komamura

-Capitán kuchiki tiene que dejarnos investigar-dijo Yamamoto con una voz que no aceptaba un no por respuesta

-Además podemos utilizar a Rukia para investigar porque a los de alto nivel espiritual no les afecta – dijo Mayuri

-Esto es increíble somos nobles y aún así nos tratan como ratas de laboratorio – murmuró con odio Byakuya – Y lo peor de todo es que me chantajean con quitarme mi puesto de capitán, que se han creído estos plebeyos- dijo con sus aires de grandeza

-Bien Mayuri ya tienes lo más difícil ahora consigue por ti mismo lo que falta- dijo Yamamoto

-Bien mandaré a la inútil de mi hija a conseguir lo que falta-dijo Mayuri

-Muy bien capitanes la reunión ha concluido, capitán Kuchiki informe a su familia sobre lo acordado en esta reunión – y al oír eso todos se retiraron

Luego de eso Byakuya fue al treceavo escuadrón para hablar con Rukia

-Que haces aquí ni-sama- dijo Rukia sorprendida al ver a su hermano en el treceavo escuadrón

-vengo a informarte sobre lo acordado en la reunión de capitanes-dijo Byakuya y comenzó a contarles lo que habían decidido

-eh pero no pueden hacerlo con otro cuerpo que no sea el de mi hermana-dijo Rukia haciendo un puchero

-a mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero es por el bien de la sociedad de almas-dijo Byakuya con una voz molesta

-…..-

-Rukia, el papeleo para sacar el cuerpo de tu hermana me demorara unos cuatro días así que puedes seguir con tus misiones pero asegúrate de estar aquí para esa fecha

-bien gracias por avisarme ni-sama

-entonces me retiro-al al terminar eso salió por la puerta seguido de Rukia quien se despedia de su hermano, cuando Byakuya se fue Rukia fue con Ukitake-taicho para que le dijera lo en un principio quería decirle

-Ukitake-taicho

-eh Rukia, creo que ya se para lo que vienes

-…-

-pues lo que te iba a decir era que tu próxima misión será en Karakura

-eh…-Rukia no lo podía creer después de un mes en la sociedad de almas volveria a Karakura y también podría ver a sus amigos y … a Ichigo

-pero creo que con esto de que Mayuri investigara contigo no se si puedas cumplir tu misión-dijo Ukitake y espero la respuesta de Rukia, que no tardo en contestar

-no se preocupe taicho yo podre cumplir mi misión a la perfeccion solo que regesare en 4 dias para lo de la investigación-dijo Rukia muy decidida

-bien entoces puedes retirarte, mañana estará listo el portal

- si entonces adiós capitán no veremos mañana

Bien por fin el primer capitulo este fic demorara mas en salir los capítulos porque no puedo abandonar mi primer fic "entre vampiros" pero intentare escribir los dos lo mas rápido que pueda y voy a obligar a mi ne-san que me ayude así que espero que tengan paciencia por que cuando solo escribía mi primer fic me tardaba en 2 o 3 días en subir los capis pero este fic me demorare 4 o 5 días por que este es mas largo.

A los que están leyendo "entre vampiros" todavía no tengo el capi listo pero máximo en 3 días o 4 o ahí mejor no prometo si no lo voy a cumplir pero tranquilos porque lo voy a continuar lo mas rápido posible.

Quiero agradecer a mi ne-san porque aunque tengo que obligarla me esta ayudando con mis fic( y ya sabes clau ne-chan sino me ayudas olvidate de este fic. Jeje si no eres mi hermana no ignora esto) Y PORFA DEJEN REVIEW y así podre recuperarme de esta horrible gripe porque sus reviews son mejores que esas horribles pastillas


	2. Chapter 2

Ahí por fin me digno a escribir después de una semana de haber publicado el primer capi se preguntara porque pues los primeros tres días porque esta escribiendo "entre vampiros" y luego cuando me digno a escribir me duela la cabeza y para colmo cuando lo termino le digo a mi hermana que lo había terminado paro ese capi era puro ichiruki la muy… lo borro y lo he tenido que volver a escribir pero no me quedo como antes asi que si no les gusta este capitulo es culpa de mi hermana, bueno a lo menos ya se me paso un poco la gripe y ahora puedo escribir a gusto sin que los dolores de cabeza me manden a la cama apenas entre a la compu.

BLEACH NO ES MIO porque sino Hisana estaría viva e Ichigo y Rukia ya se habrían casado

-pues lo que te iba a decir era que tu próxima misión será en Karakura

-eh…-Rukia no lo podía creer después de un mes en la sociedad de almas volvería a Karakura y también podría ver a sus amigos y … a Ichigo

-pero creo que con esto de que Mayuri investigara contigo no se si puedas cumplir tu misión-dijo Ukitake y espero la respuesta de Rukia, que no tardo en contestar

-no se preocupe taicho yo podre cumplir mi misión a la perfección solo que regresare en 4 días para lo de la investigación-dijo Rukia muy decidida

-bien entonces puedes retirarte, mañana estará listo el portal

- si entonces adiós capitán no veremos mañana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Se había levantado temprano, estaba ansiosa y también algo nerviosa ya que desde que regreso a la ss no había sabido nada de sus amigos y ¿que tal si la habían olvidado? No tenia que dejar de estar pensando en tantas cosas y alistarse, saco esa mochila con la cual había regresado a la sociedad de almas esa vez que perdió sus poderes y comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias para ella así que metió en la mochila su libreta de dibujos por si es que Ichigo no entendía algo y tenia que explicárselo aunque después dijera que sus dibujos eran horribles, también guardo su peluche favorito de chappy y al seguir buscando mas cosas importantes que llevar su mente se poso en una caja color agua, la abrió con cuidado dejando ver la collar que le había regalado Ichigo y después lo cerro con una pequeña sonrisa diciendo tu también eres muy importante, guardándolo en la mochila y cerrándola, tomo su espada y fue al comedor donde se encontró con su hermano y después de un desayuno rápido se despidió de él y fue al lugar donde abrirían el portal.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara su capitán y abriera el portal se puso a ver los alrededores recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que fue al mundo humano, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio llegar a su capitán y cuando este le saludo se asusto mucho.

-Ukitake-taicho no me vuelva a asustar de ese modo – dijo todavía algo asustada

-eh pero yo solo te salude –dijo con inocencia Ukitake

-discúlpeme es que estaba pensando y no lo vi llegar –dijo Rukia al darse cuenta que prácticamente le había gritado a su superior

-Tranquila-dijo viendo como esta le pedía disculpas-bueno ya estas lista?

-si-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bien entonces espero que te vaya muy bien-dijo abriendo el portal-cuídate mucho-dijo viendo como Rukia entraba en el portal a lo que Rukia asintió

-y espero que esta felicidad que tienes ahora por volver a esa persona no se vaya-dijo Ukitake viendo el portal cerrado - Ichigo-kun cuídala mucho y mantén esa felicidad en ella-dijo mirando al horizonte y sin mas se dio la vuelta y regreso a su escuadrón.

EN KARAKURA:

Un muchacho con la mirada perdida observaba la ventana sin poner atención a las clases que la profesora intenta que sus alumnos entendieran

-bien Kurosaki explica el siguiente problema-dijo la profesora mirándolo pero al ver que ni siquiera se movía volvió a intentar-Kurosaki-nada la profesora comenzaba a fruncir el seño y un aura maligna la rodeaba-KUROSAKI!!!!- grito haciendo que esta vez Ichigo volteara a mirarle

-eh-dijo Ichigo mientras salía del letardo en se había sumido-que?-dijo sacando de quicio a su profesora que grito "Kurosaki sal del salón" a lo que Ichigo se levanto y salió del salón ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos

-vaya que le pasa a este muchacho-dijo la profesora ya mas calmada y con un dejo de preocupación- a estado así desde hace un mes-dijo en un susurro mas para ella que para los demás.

EN EL RIO KARAKURA:

Se habría un portal dejando ver a Rukia y una mariposa infernar que regresaba al portal que se cerro cuando esta entro, Rukia miraba el lugar-suspiro-muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, se puso a pensar un rato "mhmm a esta hora deben estar en el instituto, será mejor esperar a que salgan…mhmm ya se mejor que sea una sorpresa" dijo desapareciendo su reatsu y yendo al almacén Urahara a pedir su gigai.

EN LA INSTITUTO:  
Afuera Ichigo esperaba mirando al techo de la escuela cuando la sintió, era su reatsu, se concentro mas para saber donde estaba pero su reatsu desapareció

-vaya creo que estoy pensando demasiado en la enana, ella esta en donde pertenece y yo debo seguir mi vida-dijo dejando de pensar en ella

En la hora del almuerzo fue con su grupo y se puso a comer mientras que los otros conversaban

-eh inoue que es eso?-dijo Tastuki viendo con algo de asco lo que comía su amiga

-eh pues es algo de arroz, pescado, chocolate, huevos revueltos, mayonesa, pepinos, salsa barbacoa y..-dijo pensando en la otra mitad de ingredientes que le faltaban

-eh ya entendí no me tienes que seguir diciendo-dijo algo afectada Tatsuki y los otros con ganas de vomitar

Los demás estaban conversando, comiendo o llamando por celular pero Ichigo esta absorto en sus pensamientos sobre porque había sentido el reatsu de Rukia

EN EL ALMACEN URAHARA:

Rukia llegaba caminando lentamente, al llegar diviso a Ururu y Jinta barriendo (como siempre) bueno Ururu estaba barriendo mientras que Jinta jugaba con la escoba

-que nunca maduraran-susurro Rukia viendo como Jinta comenzaba a aplastar a Ururu con la escoba porque ella le había dicho que tenia que barrer, Rukia se acerco despacio y le quito la escoba haciendo que voltearan a verla-esta Urahara?

-si le avisare-dijo Ururu sonriente pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Yoruichi

-eh pero si es Rukia-dijo Yoruichi acercándose en su forma de gato-eh Urahara mira quien esta aquí-grito Yoruichi y de la tienda salió un adormilado Urahara pero al ver a Rukia se alegro y le saludo

-Kuchiki-san hace mucho que no te veía por aquí-dijo cubriendo su rostro con su abanico

-vengo por mi gigai-dijo Rukia

-a claro pasa, pasa-dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Rukia y Yoruichi

Cuando entraron se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en la que siempre se reunian para tratar asuntos de la sociedad de almas, Urahara fue por el gigai de Rukia y Tesai por un poco de te

-y bien que te trae por aquí-dijo Yoruichi

-cumplo mi misión en Karakura-dijo Rukia

-mhmm no me refería a eso, Soi Fon me conto que en la sociedad de almas ahí problemas con las partículas espirituales y que te escogieron para investigarte o algo así Soi Fon no me explicó bien

-si pero regresare en tres días a la sociedad de almas

-mhmm y no hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras ahí y después venir aquí-dijo Yoruichi con mucho interés por su respuesta que al parecer mas importante de lo que parecía (perdón por la redundancia es que estoy con dolor de cabeza, molesta y lo peor es que no recuerdo lo que escribí)

-no porque sino le hubieran dado la misión a alguien mas y además quería venir y ver a mis amigos

-entonces bienvenida-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-veo que encontraron de que hablar mientras no estábamos-dijo Urahara entrando con el gigai de Rukia y Tesai con unas tasas de te que dejo en la mesa

Rukia se quito su mochila y se la dio a Urahara que la vio confundido mientras esta entraba en su gigai

-quiero que materialices todo lo que esta en la mochila-dijo Rukia segura ya le había pedido algo parecido

FLASH BACK:

-Kuchiki-san-dijo Urahara al ver a Rukia

-eh, ah hola Urahara-dijo algo triste

-eh que pasa?

-es que pronto iremos a pelear con Aisen y tendré que volver a la sociedad de almas-dijo lo último en un susurro pero Urahara lo escucho e intento cambiar de tema

-eh que bonito collar tienes-dijo viendo una cadena con un dije de chappy en el

-eh si, oye Urahara te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro ¿Qué deseas?

-pues quiero llevármela a la sociedad de almas pero no se como ya que esto pertenece al mundo mortal

-mhmm entonces tendré que desmaterializarlo-dijo mirando el objeto

-¿desmaterializarlo? Que le piensas hacer?-dijo Rukia preocupada por su collar

-tranquila, mira cuando tu vienes al mundo humano para que te vean entras en un cuerpo (aunque falso) y para sacar tu alma sales de el, igual es con los objetos así no te preocupes

-mhmm bueno entonces has eso que dijiste

-bien lo tendré listo en una hora

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-bien lo tendré listo en dos horas-dijo mirando el contenido de la mochila y entrando a su laboratorio (no se si tiene pero supongamos que si)

-ne Rukia porque escondes tu reatsu?

-eh pues es porque quiero darle una sorpresa a mis amigos

-mhmm

-bueno creo que iré a pasear-dijo saliendo y no vio cuando Urahara regresaba

-creo que por fin tendrán otra oportunidad no lo crees-dijo Yoruichi viendo a Urahara

-si

Ahhh por fin lo termine, estoy con dolor de cabeza y cansada pero espero que me haya quedado bien aunque mas me gustaba el que mi hermana borro pero bueno por mas que intente no pude recuperar lo que habría escrito.

Ahora para dejar de estar molesta que mejor que agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews:

**Makiko-maki maki****: **je tienes razón, te haya hecho recordar a tu fic es porque cuando lo leí me inspiro a hacer este fic aunque va a ser diferente así que no te preocupes y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias y dejando reviews

**xoxokiss210****: **si que bueno que te guste mi historia y descuida Ichigo salda en el próximo capi y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y espero que también leas mi otra historia

**angerukia****: **que bien que estés leyendo mis historias y gracias por dejarme reviews en cada uno de mis capítulo, en este fic veras full ichiruki y biakuhisa así que espero que te guste

**:** ahh que emoción que leas mi historia, me encanta como escribes y sobre todo tu historia trabajo o vacaciones espero que la continúes porfa y descuida pronto Ichigo y Rukia se verán y en cuanto al lemon mhmm no se si pero mi hermana me esta diciendo que ponga así que tal vez

Antes de que se vayan dejen reviews porfa y les dejare una pregunta que me dijo quieren lemon respondan en sus reviews y según los votos decidiré.


	3. Chapter 3

Si estoy de vuelta, se preguntaran porque me he demorado en escribir este capitulo, pues es que como había dicho voy a poner un capi de "entre vampiros" y luego otro de"mi segunda oportunidad contigo" así que estaba escribiendo mi primera historia pero en la parte que ponía el beso me demore tres días porque no sabia como ponerlo para que no sea tan OCC o muy frio y ademas mi perrita tuvo sus crias y son tan hermosas que se las paro quitando en vez de escribir y por eso me demore

-Ne Rukia porque escondes tu reatsu?

-Eh pues es porque quiero darle una sorpresa a mis amigos

-Mhmm

-Bueno creo que iré a pasear-dijo saliendo y no vio cuando Urahara regresaba

-Creo que por fin tendrán otra oportunidad no lo crees-dijo Yoruichi viendo a Urahara

-Si

Después de un paseo y de recoger sus cosas Rukia caminaba por el instituto hasta que lo vio, Ichigo salía con sus amigos y ellos le hablaban pero el parecía estar mas interesado en buscar algo que en ponerle atención

-Kurosaki-kun etto me preguntaba si podías venir conmi….-decía Inoue bastante sonrojada pero fue cortada por la voz de Ichigo

-Ahora no Inoue estoy ocupado-dijo mientras seguía mirando a todos lados y al mirar al frente se encuentra con una mirada violeta-Rukia-dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia ella

-Rukia eh que haces aquí-dijo Ichigo cuando llego a su lado

-Un hola ¿como estas? Es mejor no lo crees-dijo al ver a Ichigo a su lado y al ver que Ichigo iba a hablar continuo-me mandaron de misión y de paso quise venir a visitarlos

-Sentí tu reatsu pero al instante desapareció y cuando le pregunte a los demás me dijeron que no habían sentido nada-dijo Ichigo

-Ah es que quería darle una sorpresa pero al parecer me descubrieron y lo más divertido es que fuiste tú, el peor de todos para detectar reatsu-dijo con una sonrisa Rukia

-Si es tu reatsu lo voy a encontrar aunque lo escondas-dijo en un susurro Ichigo pero Rukia lo escucho y se sonrojó, e Ichigo al ver que se dio cuenta también se sonrojo pero una voz hiso que dejaran de pensar en eso

-Kuchiki-san-grito Inoue moviendo sus brazos de forma llamativa (y tonta)

"_Kuchiki pero por que no sentí su reatsu y además fue Kurosaki quien lo sintió, rayos que bajo he caído será mejor que vaya con Urahara porque puede que este mal algo me haya pasado"_ pensaba Ishida

-Kuchiki-san que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Inoue abrasándola

-Inoue-san interrumpiste su reencuentro-dijo Ishida y sonrió nerviosamente al ver a Ichigo con un aura maligna

-Bueno y ahora si te quedas?-dijo Inoue con una gran sonrisa(a quien miento estaba que quería votar a Rukia para quedarse con su Kurosaki-kun)

-No-dijo Rukia algo triste-Sólo estaré aquí por 3 días más y después tengo que volver a la SS

-Eh ¿por que?-dijo Inoue

-Pues porque ahí problemas con las partículas espirituales y…..-Rukia les conto todo y lo que habían decidido los capitanes

-Eh pero Byakuya dejo que investigaran el cuerpo de Hisana-san y el tuyo?-dijo molesto Ichigo

-Él se negó pero el comandante dijo que era por el bien de todos y que si no los dejaba investigar…. le iban a quitar su puesto de capitán-dijo Rukia

-Vaya así que lograron chantajear a Byakuya-dijo Ichigo mas para si mismo que para los demás

-Pero entonces sabes si después regresaras-pregunto Ishida

-No lo sé pero creo que cuando terminen de investigarme podre regresar-dijo Rukia

-Bueno entonces porque no salimos todos juntos mañana, hace mucho que no salimos y con Kuchiki-san aquí estamos todos – dijo Inoue

-Buena idea Inoue-san – dijo Ishida

-Mhmn - aprobó Chad

-Por mi perfecto-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

-Ahora solo falta….-dijeron todos mirando a Ichigo

-Esta bien-dijo Ichigo-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas, mañana veremos a que horas y en que lugar-finalizo Ichigo

-Hai-dijeron todos y se despidieron, mientras Ichigo y Rukia se iban a la casa del primero

Se pusieron a caminar, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba ya que al parecer estaban mas entretenidos con sus pensamientos "_ ¿que le digo?", "por fin lo(a) vuelvo a ver y no se que decir", "no quiero alejarme de el/ella"_. Rukia fue la primera en romper el silencio

-Y… ¿Qué han hecho mientras yo no estuve?-dijo Rukia pero en su mente pensaba "_ok pregunta tonta, que acaso no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor" _ pero al menos eso sirvió para romper el hielo e Ichigo se volteo, miro a Rukia y hablo

-Em pues tuvimos que regresar al instituto y tomar clases extras por haber faltado tanto tiempo pero al menos no perdimos el año-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando llegaron a su casa Isshin le sanso sobre su hijo para darle la patada correspondiente del día pero al ver a Rukia se paro en seco y cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, Ichigo lo ignoro pero Rukia le hablo

-Kurosaki-san se encuentra bien-dijo con la fingida voz que Ichigo odiaba y eso hiso que Ichigo frunciera el ceño y que Isshin se le lanzara e intentara abrasarla

-RUKIA-CHAN QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE, CREI QUE EL IDIOTA DE MI HIJO TE HABIA HECHO Y POR ESO TE HAB…..-grito Isshin pero fue callado por el puño de Ichigo que lo mando hasta el otro lado e Ichigo grito

-VIEJO ESTUPIDO DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTESES-gritaba Ichigo mientras dada puntapiés a su papa que estaba en el suelo diciendo cualquier tontería cuando Karin y Yuzu se acercaron por el ruido

-Que pasa por que tanto ruido, no me dejan ver la tele-dijo Karin pero al ver a Rukia entendió y se giro a Rukia y le dijo-Bienvenida Rukia-chan

Yuzu al escuchar el nombre de Rukia corrió a la puerta y se lanzo sobre Rukia llorando mientras hablaba

-¿Rukia-chan por que te fuiste?, te extrañamos mucho, hasta oni-san estaba muy triste y….-decía Yuzu pero Ichigo al escuchar lo que dijo dejo a su papa y corrió a taparle la boca a Yuzu con sus manos

-Yuzu no hables demasiado-le susurro al oído pero Rukia lo escucho y se comenzó a reír y al verla Ichigo se molesto-de que te ríes enana

-De nada Kurosaki-kun, pero tranquilo ahora estoy contigo asi que ya no lloraras en las noches por mí-dijo riéndose y haciendo que todos rieran, menos Ichigo que frunció el ceño tanto que llego a límites sobrenaturales y dijo:

-Estas muerta, ven aca-y se lanzó sobre ella para intentar atraparla pero Rukia en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo y corrió hacia las escaleras y desde arriba grito:

-Ven y atraparme KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN-deletreo a pesar que el peli naranja se molestaría mas pero que importaba era divertido

Ichigo fue corriendo a su habitación, sabia que Rukia no iría a la de sus hermanas porque ahí no podían hacer todo el alboroto que hacían en el cuarto del chico; pero al escuchar "_nee-san"_ supo que Rukia se había encontrado con Kon y al abrir su puerta lo confirmo al ver a Rukia pisar al peluche mientras que este decía que estaba feliz por volverla a ver

-Rukia será mejor que lo dejes con Yuzu o sino estará molestando todo el rato-dijo Ichigo sentándose en su cama y vio como Rukia asentía y tomaba a Kon por el cuello y saliendo a la habitación de las gemelas para luego regresar sin el y sentarse al lado de Ichigo

Por la mente de los dos paso la frase _"ahora es mi oportunidad"_ e intentaron hablar pero lo hicieron al mismo tiempo

Ichigo/Rukia:

-Etto

-Habla tú

-No tu

-Que tu

……..

-Habla tu fresa-dijo Rukia y así comenzó otra de sus peleas

-Que hables tu enana-respondió

-Descerebrado

-Idiota

-Fresa

-Medio metro- al terminar de decir eso ambos sonrieron

-Ya extrañaba pelear contigo-dijo Rukia

-Si yo también, sin ti todo es aburrido-dijo Ichigo causando un ligero sonrojo de Rukia, estuvieron un buen rato callados y cuando intentaban hablar se trababan o hablaban al mismo tiempo causando otra discusión

-Ichigo yo quería decirte que todo este tiempo sin ti me he sentido….sola

-Rukia cuando tu te fuiste yo me sentí muy mal casi tanto como cuando perdí a mi madre…no fue mas porque tu me ayudabas a superar ese dolor pero desde que tu te fuiste la lluvia en mi interior es mas fuerte-_"mierda por que tiene que ser tan difícil" _pensó Ichigo-lo que quiero decirte es que…..no quiero volver a perderte-dijo Ichigo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-Ichigo

-Déjame terminar

-……-

-Tu eres lo mas importante para mi, siempre estas cuando te necesito ya sea apoyándome o golpeándome-susurro lo ultimo-Al principio creí que lo que sentía por ti era una gran amistad pero desde que te fuiste me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era amor solo que no quería admitir que te amo y-Ichigo ya no podía hablar porque Rukia se le había lanzado encima y lo estaba besando lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo pero gustoso correspondió el beso y cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Rukia habló:

-Yo también te amo Ichigo pero…..-esta vez fue Rukia la que fue callada con un beso

-Rukia ya te amo y saber que me correspondes es lo único que necesito saber

-Pero es que la sociedad de almas no nos dejara

-Mira Rukia cuando fui a salvarte derroté a toda la sociedad de almas así si se oponen tendré que volver a hacerlo-dijo Ichigo pero al ver su rostro de preocupación de Rukia continuo-Y además no creo que se opongan total nos lo deben ya que les hemos salvado de que Aizen los mate así que nos lo cobraremos con que acepten nuestra relación, es mas iré a hablar con tu hermano

-No creo que mi ni-sama le agrade eso

-Tranquila yo lo convenceré

-Pero….

-Rukia confía en mi ¿si?

-Esta bien pero no quiero que hagas algo peligroso ni que te lastimes

-Tranquila, mira que te parece si cuando tu regreses a la sociedad de almas yo hablo con tu hermano

-Si-dijo Rukia y luego se acerco para seguirlo besando pero como la felicidad no es eterna alguien los interrumpió

-Oni-san ya esta lista la cena, baja a comer y de paso avisa a Rukia-chan-grito Yuzu desde el primer piso

Ichigo bufo mientras fruncía el ceño y Rukia al verlo así le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Será mejor que bajemos a tu papá comenzara a sospechar

-Mhmm no me interesa que diga lo que quiera ese viejo loco ahora que estoy contigo para mi es mejor si se enteran

-Ha ha todavía te falta un paso-dijo mirándolo sonriente

-Oh es cierto ¿Rukia quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Ichigo y Rukia lo beso-Tomaré eso como un "si"-dijo haciendo sonreír a Rukia

Cuando bajaron Isshin y Karin los miraron raro e Isshin se paro de la mesa y se acerco a Ichigo y comenzó a observarlo de cerca

-Oye viejo que te pasa, aléjate de mi-dijo golpeándolo

-Te vez muy feliz como para ser normal pero antes estabas con el mismo carácter antes de que fueras con Rukia-chan al….., oh no puede ser que tu y mi tercera hija ESTEN JUNTOS-dijo gritando y al ver que Ichigo no lo negaba fue corriendo al cuadro de su esposa-MASAKI NUESTROS HIJOS POR FIN ESTAN JUNTOS YA ESTABA SOSPECHANDO DE QUE ICHIGO ERA PUGH-fue lo único que pudo balbucear después de que Ichigo le diera un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo noqueado

-Al fin-dijo Karin-Si que eres lento Ichi-ni-dijo mirando a su hermano y Yuzu salió con un cucharon el la mano y comenzó a gritar

-AHH FELICIDADES ONI-CHAN, RUKIA-CHAN ESTO AHÍ QUE CELEBRARLO-dijo Yuzu hiendo a abrasar a su hermano y su ahora cuñada-Bienvenida a la familia Rukia-chan

Después de la cena y la celebración llego la hora de dormir e Isshin se quedo desmayado en la sala por decir que como Rukia e Ichigo ahora estaban juntos podían dormir juntos y de paso concebir a su nieto

-Oyasumi Ichigo-dijo Rukia al pasar por la puerta de Ichigo

-Oyasumi Rukia-dijo Ichigo y se despidió con un beso

Si por fin lo termine, la maldad seguro quieren matarme pero por favor no lo hagan tengo 8 perritos que cuidar, no ya hablando en serio lamento haberme demorado pero para hacer las partes románticas me demoro un montón porque los personajes de bleach son muy orgullosos y no quiero cambiarles su forma de ser; espero que me entiendan y que me tengan paciencia, lo bueno es que ahora como ya son novios para mi será mas fácil escribir.

Como se habran dado cuenta este es mas largo de lo normal es que yo lo quería hacer en dos o tres capitulos lo de su noviazgo pero me acorde que esto era un byakuhisa y no un ichiruki así que tuve que reducirlo un poco pero mi hermana me dijo que estaba muy largo y a pedido de ella lo he partido en dos partes, el próximo capi también será largo asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Ahora como en cada capi a agradecer:

**angerukia****: **a tu pedido Ichigo y Rukia se encontraron y si que no perdieron el tiempo jeje espero que me sigas dejando muchos reviews

**: **mhmm no se si poner lemon el publico todavía no contesta pero todavía ahí muchos capitulos y puede que me anime y en cuanto al rentastu no va a haber en este fic porque tengo otros planes para Renji y por eso se tiene que quedarse en la SS pero después voy a hacer un rentastu pero primero quiero acabar con entre vampiros xq tengo muchas ideas pero no quiero q se me aglomere todo y espero "trabajo o vacaciones" por favor

**Makiko-maki maki****: **1º seguí tu idea y aunque se besaron al ultimo, creí que seria mejor así jeje y tranquila Hisana ya va aparecer faltan 2 capis solo que como fan ichiruki tuve que ponerlos como novios y además es para mi malévolo plan muahahaha 2ºa que mala como vas a decir hasta el momento hieres mis sentimientos y lo de mi hermana ella es mayor que yo por casi 2 años y pronto cumplirá 17 así que no te dejes confundir por mi "inocente" hermanita

**Antes de que te vayas deja un review porfa **


	4. Chapter 4

Si el siguiente capitulo je disculpen si me demore es que no sabia como hacer la parte central de esta historia y también después de que terminara de escribir el capi de "entre vampiros" me dio flojerita escribir y me dije a mi misma que si escribía con flojera me iba a salir mal así que espere y bueno estos son los resultados

ACLARACIONES:

En la sociedad de almas si mueres tu cuerpo queda intacto, no se si será verdad pero en mi fic necesito que si lo sea; así que no importa cuantos años hayan pasado Hisanita esta igual que como la enterraron

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE:

Ichigo y Rukia fueron al instituto pensando en si decirles a sus amigos pero decidieron que igual que su familia esperarían a que ellos se dieran cuenta y si no se lo dirían a la hora del almuerzo pero eso no fue necesario porque a Ichigo no tenia su respectivo ceño fruncido desde que se le declaro a Rukia y todos al verlo así lo supieron, después de un rato de gritos de cosas como: _por fin, ha era hora o como pudiste Ichigo creí que eras mi amigo_ por parte de Keigo y las cosas siguieron así todo el día hasta que por fin sonó la campana y pudieron regresar a su casa el único problemas es que tendrían que salir en la noche para la fiesta que habían planeado, al principio Inoue dijo que fueran a un karaoke pero decidieron ir a una fiesta cuando se enteraron del noviazgo de Ichigo y Rukia

EN LA NOCHE:

-Rukia apúrate o se nos hará tarde-dijo Ichigo desde el mueble ya vestido y listo para ir a la fiesta pero Rukia todavía estaba en el cuarto de las mellizas arreglándose

-Un rato-grito Rukia desde el segundo piso y cinco minutos después estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando se encontró con Yuzu y Karin

-Que guapa te vez Rukia cuñada-chan – dijo Yuzu

-Cierra la boca ichi-ni que estas babeando el piso– dijo Karin al ver a su hermano mirando a Rukia con la boca abierta

Después del escándalo que armo Isshin porque sus hijos iban a ir a una cita Rukia e Ichigo; esperaban afuera del local a que llegaran los demás pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque los vieron doblar la esquina vieron llegar a Sado, Ishida e Inoue con una cara triste

-Que bueno que llegaron, entramos ya-dijo Rukia

-Si vamos-dijo Ishida y todos entraron pero Inoue se quedo-Inoue-san ¿estas bien?

-Eh si, tranquilo-dijo Inoue fingiendo una sonrisa pero Ishida no se la creyó

Ya adentro tomaron, bailaron un poco y conversaron aunque solo fue de Ichigo y Rukia y cosas sobre su noviazgo; después del baile Inoue se había ido diciendo que estaba cansada e Ishida la acompaño, después cada quien regreso a su casa8ok quería hacer esta parte mas larga pero esto es un byakuhisa)

…………………

DESPUES DE DOS DIAS (el día en que Rukia se iba):

Estaban todos en la puerta del almacén Urahara para despedir a Rukia pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que no se iba sola

-Kurosaki se puede saber para que vas tu?-pregunto con mucho cariño(sarcasmo) Ishida

-que te importa Ishida-respondió Ichigo

-y cuando vas a volver Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto Inoue

-cuando termine todo eso de la sociedad de almas, vendré con Rukia

-ahh-dijo melancólica Inoue, Rukia lo noto pero no dijo nada

Todos se despidieron y Rukia e Ichigo entraron a la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos; al abrirse se pudo divisar un cuartel y dos personas frente a ellos, Ichigo levanto su mirada con miedo ya que se hacia una idea de quienes eran………. Levanto la mirada y vio que estaba en el 11 escuadrón, siguió subiendo encontrándose con ZARAKI y su fiel teniente colgada en su espalda

-tiempo sin verte Ichigo, ya empezaba a aburrirme-dijo Zaraki sacando su espada pero solo se pudo ver una nube de polvo

-vamos Ken-chan alcancemos a ichi-kun – dijo Yachiru y los dos desaparecieron dejando a Rukia sola

-será mejor que vaya con mi capitán-dijo Rukia y se fue al 13 escuadrón

EN EL TRECEAVO ESCUADRON:

-Kuchiki que bueno que regresaste, bienvenida-dijo Ukitake al ver a Rukia acercarse

-gracias capitán-respondió Rukia

-mhmm que tal si me cuentas como te fue dentro del escuadrón-dijo Ukitake pero cuando Rukia iba aceptar apareció Nemu

-Rukia-san, Mayuri-sama quiere que vayas a su laboratorio para investigarte a ti y a tu hermana-dijo Nemu

-¿ya sacaron el cuerpo de mi hermana?

-si, lo llevaron al escuadrón hace una hora el capitán Kuchiki y muchos shinigamis que sirven a la familia

-ahh-dijo Rukia, "seguro debió haber sido muy llamativo y con mucha seguridad" pensó Rukia

-bueno entonces vámonos que Mayuri-sama espera

-si, lo siento capitán pero será mas tarde-dijo Rukia inclinándose en una reverencia y luego se fue tras Nemu

Cuando llegaron Rukia vio que aun en las puertas del doceavo escuadrón esperaba la guardia de la familia Kuchiki que al verla hicieron una reverencia y la saludaron, siguieron entrando y al final pudieron ver a Kuchiki Byakuya parado apoyándose en la puerta y con el ceño fruncido, Rukia al verlo así se le acerco

-ni-sama ¿que pasa?-pregunto Rukia preocupada ya que su hermano nunca perdía los estribos

-mhmm esos inútiles no me dejan pasar-respondió Byakuya aun molesto

-tranquilo ni-sama

-Rukia quiero que cuando entres vigiles que no le hagan algo a tu hermana y si la lastiman me avisas, ¿entendido?-dijo Byakuya mirándola a los ojos

-si ni-sama-dijo y entro al laboratorio donde Maruyi y Nemu la esperaban; le tomaron muestras de sangre, investigaron su reatsu y otras pruebas después de unas horas le dijeron que ya se podía retirar pero ella se negó

-tengo que quedarme a vigilar el cuerpo de mi hermana-dijo Rukia

-que no quiero que estés aquí tu presencia me molesta-dijo Mayuri ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Rukia pero ella prefirió utilizar otro método

-el comandante dijo que no le podía hacer nada malo a mi hermana y por eso tengo que quedarme a ver que lo cumpla-dijo Rukia causando que Mayuri se molestara pero no pudo encontrar algo con que contradecirla y tuvo que soportarla

Después de haberle hecho varias pruebas continúo con la de reatsu y al verlo se sorprendió mucho

-que no….no puede ser….. sigue produciendo reatsu-dijo Mayuri revisando una y otra vez los papeles que lo probaban y Nemu al ver la cara de Rukia decidió explicarle

-no debería seguir produciendo reatsu ya que se supone que esta muerta pero al parecer no lo esta……..parece como si estuviera en un estado de letardo como un coma o algo así pero cuando la enterraron no tenia pulso verdad?

-claro que no aunque no estaba los sirvientes me dijeron que aun cuando mi hermana ya no se movía pero aun así mi ni-sama llamo a casi todo el cuarto escuadrón para que la revisara y después de de recién fue enterrada

-¿mhmm pero que pudo haber pasado entonces?

-Nemu llama a Unohana y no me interesa si esta ocupada o no, apúrate inútil-grito Mayuri mientras que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa maniática y al verlo así Rukia creyó que podía hacer cualquier cosa y que su hermana ya no estaba segura asi que salió para llamar a su hermano y también para decirle que su hermana estaba viva

-NI-SAMA – grito Rukia apenas salió del laboratorio y al verla así Byakuya llevo su mano a su zampaktou –no espera ni-sama no es eso bueno no estoy muy segura pero….-lo ultimo lo susurro-Igual Hisana ne-chan esta viva

Eso hizo que Byakuya se sorprendiera a más no poder pero después puso una cara seria y amarga y porque no dolida- Rukia sabes todas las cosas malas que te puede pasar por decir una mentira tan grande

-ni-sama es verdad, yo no mentiría con algo tan importante como mi hermana, vamos rápido-dijo y lo jalo de una mano para hacerlo correr y entrar al laboratorio donde se veía a Mayuri con una gran sonrisa y poniendo varios cables en el cuerpo de Hisana

-oye que le haces a mi esposa-dijo amargo Byakuya al ver a su esposa rodeada de tantos cables

-salvándole la vida-dijo y después de eso entraron Unohana y Nemu y aunque vieron a Byakuya pasaron sin siquiera saludarlo

-¿Cómo esta, aun no puedes estabilizarla?-dijo Unohana poniéndose al costado de Mayuri y revisando los latidos del corazón y su respiración

-ya la estabilise pero no tiene suficiente reatsu, al parecer para "revivir" utilizo las partículas espirituales-dijo revisando los flujos de su reatsu

Jeje hasta aquí no más que tal: ¿feo? ,¿bonito?, ¿me dejan un review? Que tal digame porfa; se que quieren matarme por dejarlo ahí pero así es mas interesante y les da mas ansias de leer el próximo capitulo

La espera fue larga pero por fin el próximo capitulo hara su aparición …… chan chan chan HISANA siiiiiiiii para todos los fans Hisana revive el próximo capitulo y también que mejor que para divertimos que otro chantaje para Byakuya

Dejen un review para que pueda seguir mejorando.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capitulo tres y no les respondí, es que mi querida hermanita cada vez que le digo que ya estoy terminando un capitulo me dice que lo publique rápido y no me deja escribir tranquila los agradecimientos; así que para enmendar mi error escribiré al principio de este capitulo los agradecimientos del capitulo 3 y al final los del 4

Respuesta a los review del capitulo 3:

**: **te demoraste en subir tu fic pero ya lo leí y esta de lo mejor y encima me lo dedicaste, cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de llorar, gracias; lo de inoue pues veras, antes de escribir el capitulo estaba leyendo un fic donde inoue hace todo lo posible por separar al ichiruki así que estaba tan molesta que sin querer se reflejo en mi fic; y si quieres un perrito ven hasta Perú-lima y te lo doy jeje; y en cuanto a tu dibujo esta bonito

**Makiko-maki maki****: **si no te preocupes muchos se equivocan hasta las personas que nos conocen a las dos piensan que yo soy mayor ya que yo soy mas alta jaja; y como ya lo habrás leído, en este capitulo por fin sale Hisana; y el chantaje jeje si no sale en este capi saldrá en el próximo

**SIKKANDDA****: **mhmm no se, me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando y no creo que moleste mas al ichiruki pero a Byakuya y a Hisana si; tienes razón Byakuya merece a su esposa viva pero Tite no tuvo compasión de el y la mato; mhmm te estas demorando en dejar review porfa sigue leyendo y dejando review

**angerukia****: **jeje eso del cartel ichiruki 4ever es una muy buena idea jaja tal vez lo ponga; y gracias por leer mis historias

* * *

-oye que le haces a mi esposa-dijo amargo Byakuya al ver a su esposa rodeada de tantos cables

-salvándole la vida-dijo Mayuri, después entraron Unohana y Nemu y aunque vieron a Byakuya pasaron sin siquiera saludarlo

-¿Cómo esta, aun no puedes estabilizarla?-dijo Unohana poniéndose al costado de Mayuri y revisando los latidos del corazón y su respiración

-ya la estabilicé pero no tiene suficiente reatsu, al parecer para "revivir" utilizo las partículas espirituales-dijo revisando los flujos de su reatsu

Mientras Unohana y Mayuri intentaban revivir a Hisana, los Kuchiki esperaban afuera ya que después que Unohana entrara dijo que necesitaba espacio y Nemu los saco al pasillo para que esperaran, y aunque ya llevaban tiempo esperando no sabían nada del estado de Hisana

Byakuya caminaba en círculos por los pasillos y de vez en cuando miraba la puerta esperando que se abriera-rayos porque no me dejan entrar, es mi esposa-dijo mientras seguía girando

-tranquilo ni-sama ella estará bien-respondió Rukia intentando convencerlo

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?-dijo acercándose a la puerta con intenciones de tumbarla si no lo dejaban entrar pero se sorprendió cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a una cansada Unohana

-Kuchiki-dono tiene que venir, su esposa necesita reastu-dijo Unohana jalando a Byakuya dentro del laboratorio

-eh-dijo Byakuya pero ya se encontraba dentro

Dentro del laboratorio se podía observar a Hisana cubierta de tubos y con una gran cantidad de maquinas alrededor de ella, un respirador se situaba en su boca, al ver esto Byakuya sintió que todo se le iba abajo

-Kuchiki-dono ella utilizo las partículas para revivir pero ahora necesita reatsu sino morirá-dijo Unohana mientras que Mayuri preparaba todo

Byakuya obedeció y le dio una gran parte de su reatsu a su esposa y aunque después lo votaron de nuevo, el estaba mas tranquilo ya que escucho decir a Unohana que ya estaba estable; después de varios minutos por fin salió Unohana con respuestas

-¿como esta mi esposa?-dijo Byakuya

-ya la esta estabilizamos y le hicimos pruebas para ver si su enfermedad seguía, pero esos resultados saldrán en unos días

-Unohana explícame algo-dijo mirándola seriamente-tu hace 40 años me dijiste que mi esposa había muerto y ahora en unas investigaciones descubren que estaba viva?-dijo Byakuya muy molesto

-Hm hace 40 años su esposa si murió, no tenia pulso y sus niveles de reatsu estaban en cero y ahora por motivos que desconocemos sus niveles han vuelto a subir-dijo apacible Unohana

-……-

-aunque ahí un problema; Hisana-san no esta regenerando su reatsu, solo lo esta absorbiendo de lo que hay a su alrededor-dijo Unohana y luego su mirada se torno seria-si sigue así morirá

-no podemos permitir eso; yo le di mi reatsu, puedo seguir dándoselo

-no puede usted al igual que todos nosotros nació con una cierta cantidad de poder espiritual y después con entrenamientos fue aumentándolo; lo que necesita Hisana-san es el reatsu principal, con el cual usted nació

-no importa yo soy de una familia noble tengo mas reatsu que los demás

-si pero usted ya le dio gran parte de su reatsu así que no creo que pueda darle mas hasta que usted vuelva a generar; porque si lo hiciera moriría

-pero debe haber una forma, no pienso dejar morir a mi esposa

-mhmm, puede buscar a alguien mas que haya nacido con un gran reatsu, así podrían turnarse y tendrían suficiente tiempo para regenéralo de nuevo

-¿pero quien?

-podría ser un noble, aunque no creo que ellos le quieran ayudar; o también podría ser …

-¿Quién?

-Kurosaki Ichigo

-Ichigo??-pregunto Rukia

-si el tenia un gran poder espiritual aun antes de que tu le dieras tus poderes ¿no es así?, Rukia-chan – le dijo Unohana a Rukia haciendo que esta afirmara con la cabeza

-esta bien-dijo Byakuya mirando a Unohana-Rukia donde esta ese koso

-pues la última vez que lo vi era perseguido por Zaraki-taicho - respondió Rukia

-mhmm tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo Byakuya

-pero donde podría estar-respondió Unohana

* * *

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA SS:

-uff creo que por fin me pude librar de Zaraki, pero ahora…. ¿Dónde estoy?-decía Ichigo

* * *

AL OTRO LADO DE "EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA SS":

-Yachiru, segura que es por aquí-decía Zaraki mientras corría

-si Ken-chan estoy segura de que es por aquí-decía la peli rosa colgada en el hombro del capitán

-¿SEGURA?

-SI claro que si Ken-chan, confía en mí-dijo sonriente Yachiru

-OE ICHIGO ¿DONDE ESTAS? SAL Y PELEA-grito el capitán antes de perderse en las lejanías

* * *

EN LA NOCHE:

-uf por fin pude llegar-decía Ichigo mirando la mansión Kuchiki-me pregunto si esa enana se habrá preocupado por mi?-pensó llegando a la entrada pero fue detenido por unos guardias

-oye no puedes pasar-dijo uno de los guardias

-tranquilos soy amigo de Rukia y Byakuya

-eh como te atreves a llamarlos por sus nombres y encima sin un..-dijo el otro guardia pero fue interrumpido por Rukia que salía de la mansión corriendo

-ICHIGO, ¿donde estabas? Te he estado buscando baka-dijo Rukia cuando llego a su lado-pero que esperas, pasa rápido que mi ni-sama quiere hablar contigo, y haber si aprovechas la oportunidad y le dices a mi ni-sama – dijo lo ultimo en voz baja

-si-dijo Ichigo y entraron a la mansión donde les esperaba Byakuya

-Kurosaki Ichigo tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo-dijo y luego miro a Rukia y continuo-en privado-dijo y Rukia asintió con la cabeza y se retiro

Entraron a un cuarto y un sirviente vino con dos tasas de te y las dejo en una pequeña mesa y después se retiro

-toma asiento-ofreció Byakuya, Ichigo lo miro un rato y se sentó

-y bien, de que quieres hablar?-dijo Ichigo

-es sobre mi esposa

-Hisana-san, la hermana de Rukia

-si, veras creo que Rukia ya te habrá hablado sobre los problemas de las partículas espirituales verdad?-dijo Byakuya he Ichigo se limito a asentir

-lo que causo esto fue que Hisana absorbió las partículas para revivir-dijo pero fue interrumpido por Ichigo

-¿Qué HISANA-SAN ESTA REVIVIO? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?

-no me preguntes yo tampoco lo se

-pero esta bien?

-si, por ahora-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que Ichigo logro oír- es por eso que te necesito, Unohana me dijo que ella no esta generando reatsu y es por eso que absorbe los restos de reatsu a su alrededor, pero si esto sigue así morirá, por eso Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo inclinado su cabeza un poco y de paso asustando a Ichigo- te pido que le des gradualmente un poco de tu reatsu a mi esposa, por favor

"_¿QUE? ACASO BYAKUYA ACABA DE DECIR `POR FAVOR´, dios mio fin del mundo"_ pensaba Ichigo "_pero no me esperaba que hiciera todo esto, en verdad la ama mucho_

Al ver que Ichigo se demoraba en contestar Byakuya hablo-y bien cual es tu respuesta?-dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba pero se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que el no estaba en condiciones de apresurarlo-te daré lo que quieras-dijo Byakuya como ultima opción, _"rayos en que estaba pensando cuando dije eso, ahora este koso dirá algo y tendré que cumplir sus caprichos, AYYY que rabia…. Haber tranquilízate es por Hisana, es por Hisana…" _se repetía en su mente Byakuya

" _rayos por que no tengo una grabadora"-_grito en su mente Ichigo-_"bueno yo habría ayudado a Hisana-san aunque no me hubiera ofrecido nada a cambio, pero bueno como ya me ofreció algo, será mejor que lo aproveche-_esta bien, pero con una condición-dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué condición?-dijo Byakuya sospechando _"lo sabia, espero que no pida algo estúpido porque sino lo matare, no espera no puedo…mhmm entonces lo golpeare hasta que me canse y después lo meteré en un contenedor"_

-pues..-dijo Ichigo y pensó en lo que le pediría, "_haber si le pido dinero no me serviría en donde yo vivo, si le pido que haga una ridiculez en frente de toda la sociedad de almas seria muy divertido pero Rukia me mataría por hacerle algo así a su `ni-sama´"_ dijo imitando la voz de Rukia_ "mhmm pero que pido mhmm a ya se"-_quiero que me dejes estar con tu hermana-dijo Ichigo sonriente

"_QUEEEE???, maldito lo único que quería desde un principio era eso, ayyyy maldito, no pienso soportar a ese koso rondando por mi casa ESO NUNCA. No espera, recuerda Byakuya tu haces todo esto por Hisana, si aceptas tendrás a Hisana a tu lado de nuevo pero también a ese mocoso nooo, bueno pero Hisana es mas importante ya veré después que hago con este"-_esta bien Kurosaki te dejare estar con mi hermana pero que me entere que le hagas algo malo….no sobrevivirás para contarlo

-tranquilo Byakuya yo no dañaría a Rukia jamás

-bueno eso es todo puedes retirarte-dijo Byakuya e Ichigo se levanto y se fue con una gran sonrisa

"_esto lo debe saber la enana"_ pensó Ichigo y fue corriendo a buscarla

* * *

-RUKIA-grito sin querer Ichigo cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rukia haciendo que esta se asustara

-OYE IDIOTA ¿QUE TE PASA? QUE NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A TOCAR ANTES DE ABRIR BAKA-le grito en plena cara a Ichigo, Rukia

-OYE NO ME GRITES ENANA-respondió Ichigo

-pues entonces no hagas idioteces-dijo ya que no quería pelear aquí con su hermano rondando por ahí y también porque no quería pelear ya que en su mente estaba centrada en su hermana-¿Qué te dijo mi ni-sama?-pregunto después de un rato

-pues que Hisana-san esta viva y que me necesita para que le de mi reatsu y…. ah es cierto Rukia hable con tu hermano y me dijo que podemos estar juntos-dijo muy feliz y abrazo a Rukia y después la beso y ella no tardo en corresponder

-sii por fin ya era hora-dijo Rukia alejándose un poco para verlo a la cara pero justo en esos momentos pasaba Byakuya por ahí

- Kurosaki -dijo Byakuya haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran- ya que veo que no piensas regresar a tu mundo, así que tendré que darte una habitación, acompáñame-dijo y camino a la habitación mas alejada de la de Rukia

* * *

EN EL LABORATORIO DE MAYURI:

El lugar estaba deshabitado ya que nadie que no fuera Unohana, Mauri o Nemu podía entrar ahí y Unohana estaba en el 4º escuadrón, Mayuri había salido a "buscar" a un nuevo espécimen para su colección y Nemu le había acompañado, así que tdo era silencio ecepto por el ruido de las maquinas indicando los latidos del corazón de Hisana; todo estuvo así hasta que se escucho una voz

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo una cansada Hisana que acababa de despertarse

* * *

Por fin lo termine, ya que no sabia si poner la ultima parte o no pero decidí como una especie de adelanto para el siguiente capitulo

Les quiero pedir disculpas porque en el capitulo anterior dije que Hisana iba aparecer en este capitulo pero como algunos no me entendieron lo de la muerte de Hisana quise que Unohana lo explicara y bueno aproveché la oportunidad para poner un poco de ichiruki (es que no puedo evitarlo) pero espero que me haya quedado bien este capitulo y si no fue así díganme

Ahora a agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior:

**angerukia****: **mhmm de hecho ella si estaba muerta, espero que hayas entendido con la explicación que puse arriba y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante mi historia

**Ghost iv****: **bienvenido; y tranquilo pronto leerás todos los planes maléficos que tengo para ellos y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia

**Makiko-maki maki****: **no se me había ocurrido eso de Frankestein de hecho yo lo saque del ending 3 donde presentan al 12 escuadrón y aparece Mayuri examinando un cuerpo; y o de Byakuya pues quise mostrarlo así para que vean que tiene su corazoncito

Antes de que te vayas deja un review porfa recuerda que no cuesta nada y a mi me hace feliz


	6. Chapter 6

Holasss, pues antes de que me maten (dice viendo a sus queridos lectores con un montón de armas) quiero explicarles por que he escrito en TOOODO este tiempo, así que sueltes las antorchas, pistolas, espadas, katanas, cuchillas, escopetas, rifles, báculos o por ultimo death note que tengan (lo siento es que mi ne-san se a enviciado tanto con death note que ya se me pego un poco) jeje bueno, y mi escusa es tan tan tan tan ….. LA ESCUELA (la autora ve como todos sus escritores toman sus armas de nuevo) no, no esperen todavía no término, por favor cálmense; les explicare:

No se si en su país también hacen esto, pero aquí en Perú algunos colegios separan en salones distintos a los mas inteligentes del colegio, y lamentablemente estoy en uno de esos colegios y en esos salones.

Pero los muy desgraciados de mi colegio nos hacen estudiar…(adivinen)….12 HORAS, es un salvajismo todo porque somos el segundo mejor salón de los 8 salones especiales que ahí pero aunque me moleste me conviene, ya que eh podido ingresar a dos universidades pero lamentablemente ninguna tiene la carrera que yo quiero y para mi mala suerte solo en la UNI esta mi carrera (si en la universidad que tiene el examen de admisión mas difícil en toda Sudamérica) así que tengo que estudiar un montón.

Bueno como ya les dije tengo que estudiar 12 horas (de lunes a sábado de las 7:20am hasta las 2pm y de lunes a viernes de 3:30pm a 8pm) pero como vivo lejos, salgo de mi casa a las 6:50 am y regreso a las 8:50 pm y cuando llego tengo que hacer mis tareas y estudiar para las practicas diarias y mis hermosos sábados en los que debería escribir me la tengo que pasar haciendo tareas o estudiando para los simulacros (examen tipo admisión) y los domingos intento hacer un tiempito pero como es el único día que paso en mi casa y la que limpia mi caa no viene ese dia yo tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con la casa

Así que espero que con todo lo que les he dicho ME TENGAN PACIENCIA POR FA, ya que estoy haciéndolo posible por escribir y una de mis amigas que es igual de viciosa en los animes que yo me esta ayudando con muchísimas ideas y ya tengo el capitulo de "mi segunda oportunidad contigo" casi listo solo me falta completar algunas cosa y en cuanto a "entre vampiros" tengo un monton de ideas así que esperen por favor porque la próxima semana comienzan mis exámenes bimestrales (tengo miedo), gracias por comprender


	7. Chapter 7

Si! Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, termine este capitulo. Si ya se, es MUCHO! Tiempo pero gracias a que me estoy dedicando mas al colegio saque buenas notas en los bimestrales y no solo eso sino que pasaron al salón mas inteligente de todo el colegio (estoy saltando de emoción) pero ahora que ya me acostumbre al este ritmo me estoy organizando para escribir mas, así que la próxima actualización no demorara tanto.

Ahora quiero pedirle disculpas a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo 5 y no les llegue a contestar, pero aquí les pongo los agradecimientos:

**Ghost iv****: **en verdad crees eso, a mí no me pareció que hayan estando tan secos pero si lo estuvieron disculpa es que es difícil que los personajes digan algo lindo si que quede muy OCC, en cuanto a los gritos intentare ponerlos en minúsculas pero a veces quiero que unas cosas resalten mas en los gritos así que tal vez esas si las panga en mayúsculas

**Sakura-Jeka****: **ahiii en serio te gusto, gracias gracias gracias!, en verdad creí que me había salido mal porque algunos se les gusto y eso me quito las ganas de escribir pero cuando leí tu mensaje me sentí mucho mejor y las ideas volvieron

**angerukia****:** si que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte, por lo que eh leído en sus reviews no hay ninguna queda de esa parte porque pienso poner mas chantajes y cosas por el estilo (si Byakuya va a sufrir muahahaha)

**MagicXiomiX****: **bienvenida espero que te guste mis fanfic que me dejes reviews todos los capitulos porfa, y en cuanto al que Hisana este viva y que Ichigo y Rukia estén juntos jeje tengo planes para ellos y créeme va a ser muy divertido

**:** esta bien, yo también no dejo reviews por el poco tiempo que cuento pero espero que puedas seguir dejándome reviews, en cuanto al perrito lo siento se canso de esperarte y se fue a vivir con la amiga de mi mamá, y del dibujo creo haberlo visto cuando leí tu reviews pero eso fue hace como 3 meses y ya no me acuerdo bien como era pero lo que si recuerdo era el cabello de Ichigo y a mi no me parecieron flechas

**Makiko-maki maki****: **jeje quería quitarle un poco de su orgullo a Byakuya que mejor que sea por su esposa, y en cuanto a Ichigo si es algo aprovechado pero ten en cuenta que el iba a aceptar sin pedir nada a cambio, no es su culpa si Byakuya se ofreció en darle algo jeje

*****AHORA quiero agradecer a los que no abandonaron este fic y esperaron este capitulo con ansias durante tres meses. Muchas gracias este fanfic esta dedicado a todos ustedes!

Ahora si, disfrútenlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL LABORATORIO DE MAYURI:

El lugar estaba deshabitado, ya que nadie que no fuera Unohana, Mayuri o Nemu podía entrar ahí, y Unohana estaba en el 4º escuadrón, Mayuri había salido a "buscar" a un nuevo espécimen para su colección y Nemu le había acompañado, así que todo era silencio excepto por el ruido de las maquinas indicando los latidos del corazón de Hisana; todo estuvo así hasta que se escucho una voz

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo una cansada Hisana que acababa de despertarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA MUY DE MAÑANA:

Byakuya paseaba por su mansión como todos los días, pero su paseo fue interrumpido al escuchar unos ruidos en una de las habitaciones; así que se dirigió para ver que era y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Ichigo que dormía tranquilamente en el cuarto que le había asignado

"_ha, este koso esta tan tranquilo durmiendo como si estuviera en su casa, y ni siquiera me dio las gracias por dejarlo dormir aquí, pero bueno no es que esperaba mucho de este; no puedo dejar que se la pase tan tranquilo durmiendo hasta las horas que el quiera, tenemos que ir al laboratorio de mayuri, además ya quiero ir a ver a Hisana"_

-Kurosaki despiértate - decía Byakuya moviéndolo para que se despertara

-mhmm, no - decía Ichigo moviéndose en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro, haciendo que Byakuya frunciera el seño

-shire… - dijo Byakuya sacando su espada haciendo que Ichigo reaccionara al instante

-no! , espera Byakuya ya me levante - dijo levantándose a una velocidad superior al shummpo, al ver eso Byakuya guardo su espada - ¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa? - pregunto pasando su mano por su cara para quitarse el sueño

"_por que después de más de 40 años voy a volver a ver mi esposa" _pensó Byakuya - tenemos que ir al laboratorio de Mayuri; el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, te espero en el comedor

Ichigo entro al comedor, ya mas despierto y vio a Rukia sentada al costado de Byakuya, así que se acerco a ella y la beso diciendo al final "buenos días" dejando a Rukia rojísima

-Kurosaki, no hagas eso en mi presencia - dijo Byakuya a lo que Ichigo asintió y tomo asiento

El desayuno concluyo sin más palabras y después todos fueron al laboratorio

EN EL LABORATORIO:

Todos se reunieron en la puerta y Byakuya entro primero pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Hisana despierta

-Byakuya-sama - dijo Hisana

- Hi-sa-na – dijo Byakuya y antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta ya estaba al lado de Hisana abrasándola fuertemente - no sabes cuanto te extrañe!, todo este tiempo..sin ti a sido una tortura.. - le dijo en un susurro y oculto su rostro mientras una lágrima caía silenciosamente

-yo también le extrañe mucho Byakuya-sama - dijo Hisana también llorando y estuvieron así hasta que Hisana vio a Rukia

- Ru-ki-a – dijo mirándola, se parecía mucho a ella y aunque no lo fuera ella sabia que era su hermana

- Hisana nechan – dijo Rukia y corrió a abrasarla

- hermanita, por fin te puedo ver de nuevo… - dijo Hisana mirándola a los ojos, pero se separo de ella al recordar que la había abandonado y seguro la odiaría por eso

- eh ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Rukia al sentir como Hisana se separaba

- soy la peor hermana del mundo, te abandone cuando apenas eras una bebe, seguro me odias - dijo alejándose de Rukia pero ella la detuvo

- tu eres mi hermana es imposible que te odie - dijo abrasándola - cuando ni-sama me conto lo que paso me sentí muy triste pero cuando me dijo que luego me buscaste supe que en verdad me querías

- gracias-dijo Hisana pero en ese momento entro Unohana

- eh, Hisana-chan que bueno que despertaste, te acuerdas de mi? – pregunto Unohana, ilusionada en que su vieja amiga la recordara

- claro que si, como podría olvidarte si tu me cuidabas cada vez que me enfermaba y me hacías compañía cuando Byakuya-sama no podía visitarme – dijo Hisana

- ahh y recuerdas cada vez que te enfermabas Kuchiki-dono inventaba cualquier mentira para no ir a las reuniones para venir a verte, y cuando lo conseguía usaba el shummpo para llegar mas rápido-dijo Unohana recordando viejos tiempo

- si y por correr tanto ya parecía que el era quien estaba enfermo y no yo - dijo Hisana haciendo que todos rieran y que Byakuya se sonrojara ligeramente

- jaja así que te escapabas de las reuniones de capitanes eh Byakuya jajaja – le dijo Ichigo a Byakuya en voz baja ganándose por parte de Byakuya la mirada mas gélida y cargada de odio que pudo haber echo

Así estuvieron conversando hasta que Hisana se mareo un poco y Unohana dijo que seria mejor darle el reatsu lo mas pronto posible

- Kurosaki-san, acércate por favor

- Eh y ¿para que?

- Pues según lo que se tú no eres bueno controlando tu reatsu, y si dejara que le dieras tu reastu como lo hizo kuchiki-dono tú y Hisana-chan explotarían, así que lo absorberemos para después pasárselo a Hisana-chan – dijo sacando una serie de agujas y aparatos grades a lo cual Ichigo comenzó a asustarse

- Y ¿Cómo me lo extraerán? – digo nervioso

- Pues Mayuri-taicho dejo un aparato para extraértelo – dijo asiendo que Ichigo comenzará a sudar frio (y quien no) – tranquilo yo también ayude en la creación de este objeto así que no dolerá – dijo dándole una pequeña esfera – cuando entraron a salvar a Kuchiki-san utilizaron esto, ¿no es así? – dijo asiendo que Ichigo afirmara – pues es el mismo concepto solo que este absorberá tu reastu principal

-bien –dijo Ichigo sujetando la esfera y después de trasladar su reatsu al cuerpo de Hisana, Unohana hablo

-muy bien creo que con eso terminamos, ya se la puede llevar a casa – dijo dirigiéndose a Byakuya – aun tenemos que hacerle unos análisis para ver si su antigua enfermedad persiste pero eso será en unos días mas

-bien, entonces vendremos en unos días-le dijo a Unohana – vámonos - dijo mirando a Ichigo y Rukia, y cargando a Hisana

-kurosaki utilizaré el shummpo para ir a la mansión dijo Byakuya mirándolo con desprecio y luego con algo de burla – al menos intenta no quedarte tan atrás – dijo y comenzó a correr con una velocidad increíble

Pero Ichigo no se quedo tranquilo una vez que escucho lo que le dijo Byakuya cargo a Rukia y utilizo su shummpo pasando a Byakuya no sin antes darle una mirada arrogante, cosa que molesto al noble haciendo que este aumentara su shummpo y le devolviera la mirada; pero Ichigo no se quedo atrás y aumento su shummpo al igual que Byakuya, ambos mirándose con odio e intentando sobrepasar al otro, así hasta que escucharon un grito que los hizo detenerse y las pobres hermanas que hace un momento se sujetaban de ellos como podían para no caerse esta vez casi salen volando hacia delante

-¡pero que rayos les pasa par de niños!-gritaba una Rukia toda despeinada, en ese momento volteo a ver a su hermana y la pobre esta mil veces peor que Rukia; así que esta fue y sujeto a su hermana – Hisana ne-san ¿estas bien?

-si solo un poco mareada – decía Hisana toda desarreglada y tambaleándose, entonces Rukia miro a Ichigo y Byakuya muy molesta haciendo que se pusieran nerviosos

-ven lo que causan con sus jueguitos – dijo Rukia rezondrándoles como a niños chiquitos, haciendo que estos bajaran la cabeza

-lo siento Rukia, me deje llevar – dijo Ichigo aun con la cabeza agachada como un niniño al cual le acababan de gritar, cosa que enterneció a Rukia y dando un suspiro cansado se acerco a Ichigo lentamente para golpearlo en la cabeza suavemente

-esta bien – dijo Rukia mas tranquila, pero cuando miro a su ni-sama su expresión cambio de nuevo a una amarga dándole a entender a Byakuya que el también tenia que disculparse

-"_no estará pensando que YO, kuchiki Byakuya tenga que pedir perdón frente a este mocoso verdad" – _pensaba Byakuya, pero al ver que Rukia no cambiaba su rostro supo que debía disculparse_ – "pero porque tengo que disculparme si fue culpa del mocos_o, _hay rayos al parecer tendré que hacerlo" "porque a mi, desde que llego este mocoso lo único que hace es pisotear mi orgullo" – _dio un suspiro cansado y hablo – esta bien Rukia disculpa – dijo Byakuya

-no es a mi quien debes pedirle disculpas ni-sama sino a Hisana ne-chan – dijo Rukia señalando a su hermana que como sea intentaba mantenerse en pie

-eh – dijo Hisana al ser observada por todos – no tiene que discul.. – pero fue callada por Byakuya

-lo siento Hisana, a pesar de que aun estas débil no tuve cuidado – dijo acercándose a ella

-mhmm mhmm, no se preocupe Byakuya-sama, mejor entremos a la casa – dijo al ver que ya estaban en las puertas de la mansión

Cuando entraron muchos de los sirvientes (por no decir todos) se sorprendieron al ver a Hisana, ya que supuestamente estaba muerta; así olvidándose del respeto comenzaron a interrogar a Hisana haciendo que Byakuya se molestara y los apartara antes de que comenzara a golpearlos por incomodar a su esposa.

Fueron a una sala y Byakuya pidió a uno de sus sirvientes de confianza que le trajera te y se encargara de que absolutamente nadie los molestara; y cuando todos estuvieron sentados Hisana rompió el silencio

-etto… - dijo Hisana mirando a Ichigo – quería agradecerte por ayudarme, a pesar de que no te conozco me has dado tu reatsu etto

-Ichigo, me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo – le dijo sonriente – y no tienes porque agradecérmelo, lo hice porque quería, tu eres alguien muy especial para la persona que amo, además por lo que me a contado Rukia y Byakuya tu eras una persona buena y quería conocerte – le dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Hisana

Pensamientos de Hisana: _"persona que mas amo + Rukia" "¿de que me perdí estos 50 años que estuve supuestamente muerta?"_

Cuando todos vieron la cara de sorpresa que puso Hisana todos se miraron entre si y supieron que tenían que contarle todo a Hisana desde el principio

DESPUES DE CONTARLE TODO A HISANA:

(No quiero escribir lo que explican en mas de 270 capitulos, confórmense con saber que cada quien le conto su historia hasta el día de hoy)

-….y después fuimos a recogerte y luego vinimos aquí – terminaron de contar con un fuerte dolor de garganta Rukia, Ichigo y Byakuya

-ahh, vaya me eh perdido de mucho estos años – dijo Hisana con una sonrisa tierna – no puedo créelo me parece que hace unos cuantos días atrás aun tenia a Rukia en brazos y ahora y hermanita hasta tiene un novio – dijo mirando a Rukia pero se sorprendió al ver que ella quería hablarle pero al parecer le daba pena – Rukia, me quieres decir algo? – dijo haciendo que Rukia se sorprendiera y no tuviera mas opción que hablar

-etto...es que …yo… - decía Rukia intentando hablar pero al ver la mirada tierna de su hermana hablo mas tranquila – yo quería saber, saber como fue tu vida, no pude saber nada de ti hasta que ni-sama me lo conto, pero yo quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia – dijo haciendo que Hisana sonriera

-cuando llegamos al Rukongai no sabia que hacer, estaba sola y con una bebe e hice algo por lo cual siempre me arrepentiré, te deje en una casa y hui….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wau que cansancio estoy con las manos congeladas y con dolor de cabeza pero por fin lo termine; y antes de que me reclamen por que es muy cortito pues… es que me puse a escribir toda la historia de Hisana y me di cuenta que eran tres páginas mas así que decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo y dejar este como "la calma antes de la tormenta" jeje por que el próximo aparecerán los malos muahahahah

Ahora si a agradecer los que me dejaron reviews a "las notas de la autora":

**Makiko-maki maki****: **je se que les de je con la incógnita pero así tienen mas ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo; y gracias por comprenderme, te juro que estoy escribiendo todo lo que puedo, no importa si solo duermo 6 horas ustedes son mas importantes

**thezhiwy15****:** bienvenida, gracias por comprenderme por lo de la escuela pero no te preocupes me voy a esforzar mucho mas para poner los capitulos mas rápido

"muchas gracias por haberme esperado, ahora antes de que te vayas dejame un review"


	8. Chapter 8

Si!, despues de que dieramos el tonto examen para la san marcos por fin el colegio nos dejo en paz y ahora ya no tengo que ir en las tardes excepto para la preparacion de los concursos. Se preguntaran porque me demore en publicar este capitulo, pues muchas cosas surguieron, algunos de mis parientes estan muy enfermos y eso me entristese y para rematarla el estupido examen de admision que no ingrese por media pregunta (pueden creerlo, pero al cabo no me importa ya que yo quiero uni no san marcos) y todo eso a cusado que se me vaya la inspiracion, y encima tuve que revisar como mil paginas para encontrar un nombre decente para mis personajes pero no encontre asi que tendran que conformarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-cuando llegamos al Rukongai no sabia que hacer, estaba sola y con una bebe e hice algo por lo cual siempre me arrepentiré, te deje en una casa y hui– dijo tristemente – y después me di cuenta que había echo la mas grande de las tonterías y te busque, pero no te encontraba; aun así no me rendí y un día cuando te estaba buscando…

FLASH BACK:

Hisana caminaba por las calles del Rukongai buscando a su hermana pero en ese momento la gente se comenzó a empujarse y amontonarse mientras se oía que unos hombres pedían permiso para "el jefe 28º de la noble familia Kuchiki" pero lo único que consegia era que la gente se amontonara mas por la curiosidad, haciendo que empujaran a Hisana y esta cayera justo para empujar un poco a Byakuya

-discúlpeme mucho señor yo..-dijo Hisana pero fue interrumpida

-mocosa atrevida como te atreves siquiera a acercarte a Kuchiki-sama – dijo un hombre regordete, que al parecer era el que gritaba, intentando golpear a Hisana pero una voz lo detuvo

-no te atrevas si quiera a tocarla – dijo la pacifica voz de Byakuya

-eh pe pero Kuchiki-sama ella…

-es que acaso quieres desobedecer una orden mía – dijo Byakuya mirándolo fríamente haciendo que este tuviera que irse a rabiar a otro lado – estas bien – dijo dirigiéndose a Hisana

-si muchas gracias – dijo agachando la cabeza

-que esperas para dar el comunicado – dijo refiriéndose a su súbdito

-Eh? Pero esta seguro que quiere que sean estas personas? – dijo con desprecio el hombre

-me estas desobedeciendo otra vez, si sigues así en vez de buscar mas sirvientes buscaras tu remplazo

-discúlpeme Kuchiki-sama – dijo el hombre y luego alzo la voz – "se les comunica que hemos venido aquí para buscar sirvientes que deseen servir a la familia Kuchiki" – dijo llamando la atención de muchos pero sobre todo la de Hisana

-disculpe señor – dijo dirigiéndose a Byakuya – yo quisiera servirle – siendo interrumpida otra vez por aquel hombre

-primero tendrás que pasar por una rigurosa prueba, aunque viéndote es obvio que no la pasaras – dijo con desprecio el hombre

-bien, entonces sígueme – le dijo Byakuya a Hisana

-que pero señor, ella no a pasado la prueba y que tal si es solo una ladrona mas que quiere robarse la fortuna de los Kuchiki –dijo el hombre agotando la paciencia de Byakuya

-suficiente! – Dijo molesto Byakuya – quedas despedido! No voy a soportar que me estés criticando, ahora retírate ya no eres mas que ellos – dijo señalando a la gente que aun estaba ahí – ahora tu, encárgate de conseguir a mas personas y llévalos a la mansión – dijo refiriéndose a otro de sus subordinados – los demás, vámonos estoy muy cansado como para seguir aquí

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-después de ser aceptaba como una de las sirvientas de Byakuya-sama aun seguía buscándote y después de unos años de trabajo ya me era difícil estar al lado de Byakuya-sama ya que había descubierto que me había enamorado de el, pero al ser yo una simple sirvienta no era digna ni siquiera de enamorarme de el, pero un día el me beso y aunque yo sabia que iba ser muy difícil estar con Byakuya-sama el me dio la confianza que necesitaba

FLASH BACK:

Hisana esta limpiando el despacho de Byakuya (no se si tenga un despacho pero con una casota tan grande es obvio que tiene un lugar donde hacer todos los papeleos y cosas así) mientras que Byakuya se ocupada de revisar unos papeles

-que cansancio! – decía Byakuya estirándose y poniendo una gran pila de papeles encima del escritorio

-porque no descansa un momento Byakuya-sama – le dijo Hisana

-no puedo, tengo que terminar esto para mañana y si voy a descansar no podre terminarlo a tiempo

-entonces si le traigo algo? – pregunto Hisana

-no gracias –dijo sobando sus hombros y su cuello intentando disminuir el dolor, cosa que llamo la atención de Hisana

Y si le hago un masaje-dijo mirando a otro lado para que no se viera como su rosto tomaba una tonalidad rojiza, pero eso evito que viera como Byakuya se sonrojaba y contestaba escuetamente, para acomodarse en la silla y comenzar a sentir como unas manos masajeaban su espalda relajándolo considerablemente pero poniéndolo nervioso a la vez

Cuando Hisana termino quito sus manos e intento irse pero Byakuya la detuvo sujetándola de las manos haciendo que Hisana se ruborizara y de pasa Byakuya también

-"_pero que estoy haciendo ella es mi sirvienta no puedo tener ningún sentimiento hacia ella" –_ pensaba Byakuya – _"pero no puedo evitarlo desde el primer día que la vi en el Rukongai sentí que ella era especial y quise que ella estuviera a mi lado siempre, pero este sentimiento a crecido y ya no puedo controlarlo", "¿Qué hago? tengo respetar las reglas"_

-se…señor de… de…dese…a al…go mas – dijo tartamudeando Hisana

-"_no puedo soportarlo", "a la mierda con las reglas" –_ pensó Byakuya y jaloneo a Hisana y la beso haciendo que esta se sorprendiera pero después le correspondió haciendo que Byakuya la abrasara para intensificar el beso y justo cuando el quería pasar a algo mas Hisana recupero un poco la cordura

-esto…no…debió pasar, yo….usted – Hisana intentaba buscar una explicación lógica pero fue callada por Byakuya

-Hisana desde el momento en que te vi supe que te convertirías en alguien muy importante para mi pero no quería aceptarlo – dijo Byakuya y se lleno de valor y hablo – Hisana yo me termine enamorando te ti

-pero Byakuya-sama nosotros no pode…-pero fue acallada por los labios de Byakuya

-solo quiero saber…si soy correspondido – le dijo mirando a los ojos – Hisana dime, ¿tu sientes algo por mi?

-si – dijo muy roja – pero usted es un noble y yo… - dijo pero otra vez fue callada por Byakuya

-entonces eso es lo único que me importa, en cuanto a las leyes y lo demás ya me encargare de eso – le dijo con una sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

-después de un tiempo de estar de estar como…novios – dijo Hisana sonrojándose un poco – el me propuso matrimonio

FLASH BACK:

Hisana y Byakuya habían salido a pasear por una pradera rodeada de flores en un ambiente muy relajante

-Hisana – dijo Byakuya haciendo que Hisana lo mirara – atrape una mariposa, ¿quieres ver? – dijo Byakuya haciendo que Hisana se sorprendiera un poquito y afirmara con la cabeza

Entonces Byakuya se detuvo frente a ella y se arrodillo haciendo que Hisana se sorprendiera mas; entonces estira su mano y la abre, saliendo de ella una hermosa mariposa y quedando en su mano un hermoso anillo de diamantes (obvio que tiene que ser de diamantes, Byakuya es millonario) y le dijo – ¿Hisana quieres casarte conmigo?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-kawai! – dijo Rukia

-vaya no creí que fueras tan dulzón Byakuya – dijo Ichigo pero se gano un golpe de parte de Rukia

-Baka no molestes a mi ni-sama y mejor escucha a ver si se te pega lo romántico – le dijo Rukia haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara, que Hisana riera y que Byakuya se mostrara orgulloso y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lado muy lejano a la sociedad de almas:

En un cuarto poco iluminado con una extraña maquina de conteo unida a un contenedor en el que estaba encerrada y dormida, una niña palida de largos cabellos blancos sujetos en una cola alta por un listón lila, con un kimono blanco sujeto por una cinta en su cintura de color lila claro con dibujos de flores de cerezo y en cada una de sus manos un abanico dorado. En ese cuarto se podían observar a dos hombres hablando

-vez Eien, te dije que era una buena idea seguir utilizando el cuerpo de esa chica – dijo un hombre con cabello rubio un tanto largo y ojos morados a un hombre que estaba al frente de el viendo un marcador conectado a la maquina

-si tenias mucha razón poner la Shoukyo en esa niña del Rukongai fue muy buena idea, Heiden – le dijo un hombre de cabellos negros con tonalidades marrones y ojos lila claro

-si la **unica** buena idea que ha tenido en **todo **este tiempo, porque las demas lo unico que han hecho es arruinar mis perfectos planes – dijo molesta una chica de cabellos marrones muy claros atados en dos coletas; mirando con desprecio al rubio

-ja, por favor Akemi no me hagas reir, si tus estupidos planes fueran "perfectos" – dijo con sorna Heiden – por mas que yo interviniera funcionarian; tus planes no son mas que locuras de la pequeña Aki-chan – dijo lo ultimo de forma muy burlona haciendo enojar a Akemi

-callate, odio que me llames asi ademas mis planes no son estupidos, eso es solo lo que **tu** haces – dijo viendolo con odio

-asi pues a mi no se me ocurrio atacar a la sociedad de almas siendo solo nosotros cuatro, y arriesgar tanto la vida de Shinku – dijo señalando a la niña dentro del contenedor

-si seras idiota, cuantas tengo que decirte que el plan era que Shinku controlara a los shinigamis mientras que yo traia ese aparato para destruir a los shinigamis; pero no, tu tenias que venir con un monton de hollow a arruinar mi plan

-pues si mal no recuerdo, en ese momento te salve la vida ya que estabas rodeada de shinigamis que te atagaban y tu estabas tan lastimada que no podian defenderte

-yo lo tenia controlado, y ademas que todos ellos me atacaran fue por los alborotos que hicieron esos hollow

-al contrario porque los que cuidaban ese lugar al ver la cantidad de hollow fueron a pelear con ellos, porque sino hubiera sido asi Shinku y tu estarian muertas – dijo Heiden haciendo que Akemi se callara ya que ella sabia que eso era verdad pero ella nunca lo aceptaria frente a el, Heiden al ver que guardaba silencio continuo – ademas solo a ti se te ocurre que algo tan peligroso para la sociedad de almas este sin proteccion – dijo haciendo que la chica enfureciera de nuevo por el tono sarcastico con que lo dijo, pero justo cuando estaba por contestar Eien los hizo callar

-callense antes de que los entrege a los shinigamis para que los maten – grito Eien, y al ver como estos se callaron hablo ya mas calmado – en ves te estar peleando como idiotas vengan a ver esto – dijo mostrando el marcador el cuan habia subido bastante – pronto nos podremos vengar de esos malditos y todo el daño que nos hicieron – dijo haciendo que los otros pusieran caras muy serias

-Oye y cuando este listo le quitaremos el Shoukyo a esa chica y la dejaremos vivr en paz – pregunto curiosa, Akemi

-no – dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos – ella tambien esta imbolucrada con los shinigamis asi que ella tambien morira – dijo saliendo de ese cuarto oscuro dejando a los otros dos muy impactados

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para que entiendan a los nuevos personajes les dejo aquí la ficha de cada uno:

**Eien:**

Su cabello es marron muy oscuro tanto que de lejos se ve como negro,siempre utiliza um kimono color negro y encima una capa de color marron

Es un chico muy frio, pierde la paciencia muy a menudo con Heiden o Akemi y cuando se trata de Shinku el no toma interes

Fue quien los unio para poder vengarse de la sociedad de almas; cuando habla sobre la SS se enoja mucho y solo busca un plan para destruirla sin importar las consecuencias (fue asi como acepto el plan de Kotone aunque este podia fallar)

En esta imagen pueden verlo, solo quiten los espacios:

http:/ baratijasblog .com/wp-content /uploads/2007/11

**Heiden:**

Tiene el cabello rubio, usa kimonos con colores claros pero siempre lleva una capa blanca igual a la de Eien

Es serio, cuando se trata de la sociedad de almas; sobreprotector, cuando se trata de Shinku y aniñado cuando se trata de Akemi. Cuida mucho de Shinku porque le hace recordar a su hermanita y con Akemi se comporta de esa forma para que no recuerde lo que le hiso la SS y sea mas fuerte. Quiere mucho a las dos chicas pero nunca demuestra su cariño hacia Akemi

En esta imagen pueden verlo pero es solo el rostro porque su ropa es otra, solo quiten los espacios:

http:/ .com /albums/ii153 /phantomdark23 /anime_

**Akemi:**

Tiene el cabello marron; usa kimonos de colores claros, sobretodo los lilas palidos; odia las capas; le encanta tener su cabello en dos coletas (nunca lo lleva suelto enfrente de Heiden porque sabe que le recuerda a su hermana)

Quiere mucho a Shinku y cada vez que Heiden le recuerda sobre su primer plan se entristese mucho ya que no solo se lastimo ella sino que tambien Shinku.

Es muy buena creando planes (excepto el primero en el que casi mueren ya que en ese momento ella estaba muy enojada al ver como los shinigamis habian destruido un pueblo entero solo por sospechar traicion)

**Shinku:**

Es una zanpakutoh y se mantiene con la energia que le roban a Hisana por medio del Shoukyo ya que su ama murio hace muchos años, ella no sabe que le quitan la energia a Hisana y que practicamente la mataron la ultima vez

Tiene la piel muy palida; sus ojos son celestes claros; su cabello es de color blanco hasta su cintura, con un cerquillo y dos mechones largos (uno a cada lado tapando sus orejas); sujeta su cabello con un colet color lila en una cola alta haciendo que se exparsa en su espalda; utiliza un kimono largo de color blanco; en su cintura lleva una cinta de colr lila con flores de cerezo como una especie de cinturon; siempre esta descalsa y en cada una de sus manos lleva un abanico dorado

Se lleva muy bien con Heiden y Akemi, pero siempre le a dado algo de miedo Eien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí por fin termine y ya presente a los malos pero despues les explicare porque odian tanto a la SS.

Saben ,se supone que en vez de estar en mi casa escribiendo, tendria que estar en mi colegio para las clases de preparacion para los concursos, pero cuando mi promotor menciono la frase "opcional para 5º" Sali corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pobres mis amigos ellos al no ser de 5 seguiran en las clases de la tarde, pero bueno mejor ellos que yo

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**angerukia****: **je pues crei que le debia poner algo de comedia para salir de la tension que habia; yo tambien estaba muy estresada y preocupada porque no tenia tiempo para escribir pero por fin tengo tiempo; y ya esta listo entre vampiros asi que leelo cuando tengas tiempo

**Makiko-maki maki****: **si me parecio lindo que Byakuya llorara ya que el ama mucho a Hisana asi que pense que seria bueno que lo demostrara asi, y lo de la narracion es que es muy dificil prefiero hacer todo en dialogos pero intentare hacer mas narracion

**Crhis****: **si mas gente lee mis fanfic que emocion , y no te preocupes por que ahora supongo me leeras mas y me dejaras muchisimos reviews si (mirada de corderito)

**Ghost iv****: **aqui esta el siguiente se que me estoy tandando mucho, pero es por el colegio aunque ahora tengo mas tiempo y publicare mas rapido

**HiisanaXByakuya****: **ahí que bueno que te guste y no te preocupes no dejare de publicar hasta que se termine, pero no puenso alargar mucho este fic para ya tiene lo quiero solo falta unos cuantos capitulos mas y estara listo

**Saa-Alicia-chan****:** si una peruanita igual que yo, vaya tres dias para leer 7 capitulos, he visto como mi hermana mayor se amanecia estudiando cuando estaba en la san marcos, asi que se como las universidades joden y no te dan tiempo para nada. En cuanto a los capitulos mas largos no se si los haga mas largos porque ahora son de 6 paginas y si los hago mas largos me demorare mas. A pedido tuyo el pasado de hisana y un poco de los malos aunque en los me parecio muy poco asi que pondre mas en los otros capitulos. Lo de la universidad a mi me paso algo parecido cuando era pequeña pero fue mi papá quien me dijo vas a estudiar aquí cuando seas grande y ahora pienso cumplir el sueño de mi papa de tener una ingeniera como hija. Tanquila ya no me demorare tanto pero no me raptes pliss. Y por ultimo lo de Byakuya la tengo la idea cosinando y pronto lo veras (muahahahaha)

Ahora si antes de irse dejen un review


	9. Chapter 9

Gua mas de dos meses que no escribía pero ante de que se molesten conmigo les diré que fue por muchas razones pero entre las mas importantes esta la muerte de mi tío a finales de octubre, mi cumpleaños en noviembre y cinco días después la muerte de mi perrito Kobu, también que a mi primo le detectaran cáncer grado cuatro y que los médicos ya hallan perdido las esperanzas, en verdad esas me han deprimido mucho y no me dejaba escribir; pero también ahí otras razones menos tristes como mi ultimo año de escuela, así que todo el ultimo mes me la pase haciendo interminables balotarios, dando exámenes y practicando para la danza de la clausura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Hisana terminara de contar su historia ella y Rukia se pusieron a conversar sobre el mundo humano dejando a Ichigo y Byakuya a un lado

-ah y también en el mundo humano ahí muchas cosas raras, como una cajita muy rara en la que viene jugo y para tomarlo tienes que aprender el truco – decía Rukia

-que cansado – dijo Ichigo estirándose – ya llevan tres horas conversando, ¿Cómo pueden durar tanto? – dijo Ichigo volteándose para hablar con Byakuya pero este ya se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo – el maldito se largo, y para colmo no recuerdo donde esta mi habitación; ni modo tendré que esperar a que ellas terminen para pedirle a Rukia que me lleve

Unas cuantas horas después, Rukia y Hisana aun seguían conversando mientras que Ichigo estaba tirado en un rincón muerto de hambre; al rato un sirviente entro para avisarles que la comida ya estaba servida, eso hizo que Ichigo se levantara al instante y obligara a las hermanas a apresurarse. En el comedor Rukia y Hisana aun seguían conversando, pero para tortura de Ichigo y Byakuya, como ya habían terminado de hablar del mundo humano ahora se secreteaban sobre su vida con sus respectivos esposo-novio

Después de que las hermanas estuvieran conversando todo el día, estas decidieron decirles a los chicos lo que habían decidido

-etto Ichigo-san, Byakuya-sama… – dijo Hisana – Rukia y yo queríamos pedirles sin nos pueden llevar al mundo humano

-¿al mundo humano? – preguntaron Ichigo y Byakuya a la vez

-si es que a Hisana-nechan le encanto todo lo que le conté del mundo humano y ella quiere ir a verlo personalmente

-mañana le preguntaremos a Unohana que medidas tomaremos para ir al mundo humano – dijo Byakuya

-si! Gracias Byakuya-sama – dijo Hisana y abrazo a Byakuya, para después despedirse de todos y entrar a su cuarto haciendo que Rukia la imitara, pero cuando Byakuya iba a hacer lo mismo se fijo que Ichigo no se había movido

-Kurosaki ve a tu cuarto – dijo señalando el gran pasillo

-¡oye no me trates como si fuera un perro! – dijo Ichigo muy enojado

-no te puedo tratar como un perro, porque sencillamente un perro tiene mas cerebro – dijo tranquilamente Byakuya

"_ahí ese maldito de Byakuya ¿como se atreve?, pero esto no se queda así, ah! Ya se lo molestare muahahaha"_ – pensó Ichigo y luego intentando suprimir su sonrisa hablo – mhmm no es justo que tu puedas dormir junto a Hisana y yo no pueda hacer lo mismo con Rukia

"_que! Este mocoso esta insinuando que le deje dormir con mi hermana, eso jamás primero lo mato; pero será mejor que mantenga la calma" _ - pensó Byakuya – Hisana y yo estamos casados, es obvio que durmamos juntos

-mhmm entonces si me caso con Rukia ahora podre dormir con ella – dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la cara de Byakuya era de completo susto, pero después se asusto al ver que esta se transformaba en una llena de odio

-bankai sembonzakura kageyoshi – dijo Byakuya sacando su zanpakutoh de quien sabe donde haciendo que Ichigo pusiera una cara de pánico y saliera corriendo

A pesar del ruido y cosas rompiéndose las hermanas dormían tranquilamente sin saber que una de ellas se quedaría sin novio, mientras que en la mansión solo se podían escuchar gritos

-era solo una broma, cálmate Byakuya – decía Ichigo corriendo por su vida

-shine (muere) – dijo Byakuya mientras movía sus manos para matar mas rápido a Ichigo, después se pudo escuchar un "no!" y después puros lamentos

Al día siguiente le preguntaron a Unohana y ella les dijo que Hisana podía ir sin ningún problema, así que Byakuya mando a sus sirvientes a abrir la puerta sekai de los Kuchiki para que todos llegaran a la tienda de Urahara para pedir sus gigai; pero cuando llegaron tanto Urahara como Yoruichi los estaban esperando

-bienvenidos Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-sama y Kuchiki Hisana-chan; los estábamos esperando – dijo Urahara con una gran sonrisa

-como saben de Hisana-san y de que vendríamos – pregunto Ichigo

-pues es bueno tener contactos en la sociedad de almas no lo crees, además estando Rukia ahí seguro le contaría a su hermana sobre el mundo humano y seguro ella querría venir – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Urahara

-en resumen mandaste a la capitana Soi Fon a espiarnos – dijo con su fría voz Byakuya haciendo que Yoruichi se riera mas fuerte

-que bien me conoces Byakuya-bo – dijo Yoruichi

-ne Rukia quienes son – le pregunto en voz baja Hisana a Rukia, pero Urahara la escucho

-oh perdone nuestra falta de educación, mi nombre es Urahara kisuke el dueño de esta tienda en el cual encontrara lo mejor de la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, si quiere le puedo mostrar los nuevos productos que han llegado – dijo Urahara guiándola a los pasillos pero fue detenido por Byakuya

-no le venderás tus baratijas a mi esposa – dijo Byakuya alejando a Hisana de Urahara, quien solo sonreía

-que malo eres Byakuya-bo, como quieres que sobrevivamos mi nos ahuyentas la clientela – dijo Yoruichi y después se voltea a Hisana

-soy Shihoin Yoruichi, hace cien años atrás yo cuidaba de Byakuya-bo así que si quieres yo te puedo contar las cosas vergonzosas que le pasaron a Byakuya en su niñez – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hisana haciendo que Byakuya le mandara una mirada llena de odio

-bueno Yoruichi creo que ellos quieren ver el mundo Humano y nosotros le estamos haciendo perder el tiempo, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Urahara

-si tienes razón, lo mejor será traerles sus gigai para que paseen – dijo Yoruichi

Al rato vinieron ella, Tessai y Kon trayendo los gigais, ya que al parecer cuando Soi Fon les aviso que ellos vendrían, fueron a la casa de Ichigo a secuestrar a Kon el cual estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo; pero cuando Kon vio a Rukia lo que hizo fue gritar y lanzársele enzima

-ne-san! Que bueno que regresaste ne-san, te extrañe mucho…. Bgh – dijo Kon pero no pudo decir más ya que tanto Rukia como Ichigo lo golpearon cuando este quiso abrasar a la pelinegra

-lo siento Kon pero ahora con mas razón ya no te podrás acercar a Rukia, ya que solo Ichigo puede hacerlo – dijo Yoruichi viendo como la cara de Kon se transformaba en una de tristeza y desesperación

-NO! Ne-san, como pudiste hacerme esto; que pasara con todos nuestros planes para el futuro, nuestras citas observando el ocaso… - decía Kon

-ya comenzó otra vez con el dramatismo – dijo Urahara para después golpearlo con su bastón haciendo que la pastilla saliera e Ichigo pudiera entrar a su cuerpo, ya que todos ya estaban dentro de su gigai

Cuando Ichigo entro a su cuerpo Urahara metió a Kon en el peluche, pero este al poder moverse de nuevo se aferro a las piernas de su ne-san y en ese momento Ichigo ya harto de todo ese teatrito le dijo que si no soltaba a Rukia lo mandaría con su hermana para que le haga un montón de vestidos a lo que Kon solo pudo soltarse llorando

Después todos se fueron a pasear al centro comercial, pero toda la tranquilidad de las dos parejas se fue Rukia vio algo en una vitrina y cuando se fijo bien grito "chappy" a lo que Ichigo solo pudo murmurar un "no"

-mira Hisana no es el conejito mas hermoso que has visto – dijo sosteniendo un conejito de peluche el cual tenia un pañuelo naranja atado en su cuellito

-si es tan tierno – dijo sosteniendo uno igual pero con un pañuelo de color rosado

Al ver como Rukia se aferraba al muñeco Ichigo solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación y voltear a ver el precio, pero se dio cuenta este era demasiado caro

-Ichigo por favor – dijo Rukia con los ojos llorosos

-no Rukia este es extremadamente caro – dijo Ichigo ignorando las suplicas de Rukia

-hm etto… Byakuya-sama se que nunca te pido nada pero este conejito es tan lindo – dijo Hisana mirando al conejo como si este fuera su hijo

-"_mhmm no puedo decirle que no a Hisana, el problema es que yo no tengo dinero humano" _ - pensaba Byakuya pero su mirada se dirigió a Ichigo que en ese momento discutía con su hermana – "_perfecto, utilizaré a Kurosaki, obviamente no le pediré dinero prestado sino que lo chantajearé"_ - esta bien Hisana

-si! Gracias Byakuya-sama – dijo Hisana saltando de felicidad

-Rukia – dijo Byakuya haciendo que ella e Ichigo dejaran de pelear – ve con Hisana a que empaquen los dos conejos

-si gracias ni-sama, vamos Hisana – dijo Rukia jalando a su hermana

-Byakuya espero que tengas con que pagar porque yo no te pienso prestar dinero – dijo Ichigo haciendo que Byakuya sonriera

-no te voy a pedir dinero prestado solo te voy a decir que si no compras esos conejos y veo las caras de tristeza de Hisana y de Rukia pues simplemente morirás de la forma mas dolorosa; si sabes a lo que me refiero no – dijo mostrándole un gikongan a lo que Ichigo entendió al instante y con todo el dolor de su bolsillo tuvo que pagar no solo el de Rukia sino también el de Hisana

-gracias Ichigo – dijo Rukia y le dio un beso

-"_bueno al menos hubo recompensa"_ – pensó Ichigo

-Ichigo, quiero helado – dijo señalando un heladero algo alejado haciendo que Byakuya y Hisana también quisieran

-"_sabia que no podía ser tan bueno"_ – pensó Ichigo suspirando – esta bien, ¿de que quieren?

-yo quiero de fresa – dijo Rukia muy animada

-yo de vainilla por favor – dijo Hisana

-menta – dijo simplemente Byakuya

-esta bien, Rukia acompáñame – dijo Ichigo a lo que Rukia solamente asistió y se fue a traer los helados con el

En la otra acera se podía ver a tres chicas paseando hasta que una de ellas se detuvo haciendo que las otras dos también lo hicieran

-que te sucede Michiru – pregunto Mahara

-mhmm esa no es Kukichi-san – dijo señalando a Hisana la cual esta hablando muy animadamente con Byakuya

-si y miren esta con otro hombre – dijo Mahara señalando a Byakuya

-mhmm le esta poniendo los cuernos a Kurosaki – dijo Ryo

-tenemos que ir a ver – dijo Michiru cruzando la pista haciendo que las otras dos la siguieran

-Kuchiki-san – gritaron las tres haciendo que Hisana y Byakuya voltearan

-Kuchiki estas engañando a Kurosaki – dijo Ryo

-yo creo que Kurosaki es el amante – dijo Mahara haciendo que todos la volteen a ver sorprendidos – miren – dijo señalando a las manos de los Kuchiki en los cuales se podía ver el anillo de bodas

-¿Kuchiki cuando te casaste? y ¿porque no nos dijiste? – gritaron las tres haciendo que la pareja que venia hacia ellos comenzaran a correr para parar esa locura

-chicas al parecer ya conocieron a la familia de Rukia – dijo Ichigo mientras las tres chicas pasaban sus miradas por las dos parejas

-¿familia? – dijeron las tres confundidas

-si, ella es mi hermana Hisana – dijo Rukia señalando a la pelinegra – y el es su esposo Byakuya – dijo señalando a Byakuya, aunque omitió los apellidos para no tener que explicar porque los tres tenían los mismos apellidos

-lo sentimos mucho, es que los confundimos – dijo Mahara

-mhmm creo que interrumpimos su salida en familia – dijo Ryo

-será mejor que los dejemos para que puedan seguir con sus actividades – dijo Michiru mientras que empujaba a las otras dos para irse

Después de que las tres chicas se retiraran las parejas se miraran entre ellos comentando lo raro que había sido eso

-mhmm, ya es tarde – dijo Byakuya viendo como el solo se ocultaba – lo mejor será que regresemos – dijo a lo que todos asistieron y fueron rumbo a la tienda de Urahara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lado muy lejano a la sociedad de almas:

-mhmm, el plan esta casi listo, será mejor que comencemos con los preparativos – dijo Eien observando la capsula en donde estaba Shinku, mientras que Heiden y Akemi solo lo observaban

-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto termine, los shinigamis se darán cuenta de que le hemos estado quitando la energía a esa niña y el plan estará arruinado; así que será mejor actuar rápido – dijo Eien

-ja no se han dado cuenta en estos cincuenta años y piensas que lo van hacer ahora – dijo Heiden

-esta vez es diferente, ellos están investigando y no tardaran en descubrirnos – dijo Akemi

-Akemi tiene razón, por eso nosotros atacaremos antes – dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos

-pero como aremos eso, Shinku aun no despierta y ella es la única que puede derrotar a los shinigamis – dijo Akemi

-tu lo has dicho, es la única que puede derrotarlos; por eso nosotros nos encargaremos de debilitarlos para que Shinku los acabe – dijo Eien – lo que haremos será atacarlos periódicamente así estarán débiles y no podrán defenderse

-¿pero como haremos eso? – pregunto Heiden

-tu te encargaras de traer una gran cantidad de hollows a la sociedad de almas, mientras que Akemi se encargara de traer a las almas que ahí en la tierra y llevarlas al hueco mundo

-pero estarías condenando a las almas – dijo muy molesto, Heiden

-y no solo eso, sino que también romperías el balance de los tres mundos – dijo Akemi también molesta

-ja, condenar almas, balance de los tres mundos; esas cosas son simples banalidades que arreglaremos después – dijo Eien

-¿banalidades? – dijo Heiden muy molesto e intento atacar a Eien pero este fue mucho mas rápido y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia una katana en el cuello de Heiden

- si, nuestro principal motivo es destruir a los shinigamis y lo haremos de cualquier forma, así que… - dijo Eien pero fue interrumpido por Akemi la cual tomo la muñeca con la que sujetaba la katana

-cumpliremos la misión – dijo Akemi separando a los dos hombres – vámonos Heiden – dijo muy seria a lo cual Heiden no pudo decir nada

Ya fuera de esa construcción Heiden le reclamo el porque no detuvo a Eien, pero esta solo lo golpeo para después hablarle

-recuerda que cuando un shinigami mata con su espada a un hollow este vuelve a ser un alma, así que las almas estarán seguras y el balance se mantendrá – dijo Akemi

-pero eso no nos da derecho a hacer eso, muchas almas serán destruidas – dijo Heiden

-lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada; recuerda que nosotros no tenemos tanto poder como Heiden, el no dudara en matarnos si cree que lo traicionaremos; así que por ahora tendremos que esperar e intentar arreglar esto nosotros solos – dijo Akemi mientras que entraba a una especie de remolino que llevaba al mundo real

-lo siento Yui pero en esta guerra no podre proteger a todos como te lo prometí – dijo Heiden mirando al cielo recordando la promesa con su hermana y se metía en otro remolino igual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este capitulo me quedo bastante largo pero se darán cuenta que dos de los malos no son tan malos y que los planes para derrotar a la sociedad de almas pronto comenzarán; mientras que Ichigo, Rukia, Hisana y Byakuya están disfrutando de su paseo todas las cosas empeoraran

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_ verán pues en esta historia se menciona en el primer capitulo el cumpleaños de Rukia, pues estaba pensando hacer un flash back pero decidí que lo hare aparte como si fuera un one shot si lo quieren leer va estar mi profile pero lo voy a poner en la pareja Ichigo-Rukia y el nombre será "un cumpleaños, un regalo y un adiós"

Ahora los reviews:

**Makiko-maki maki****: **mhmm lo siento en verdad quería actualizar pero como la explique arriba no estaba de la mejor situación, cuando leí tu review me mate de risa a todos los adulas y a Ichigo le dices ignorante eso fue muy gracioso jeje

**Ghost iv****: **bueno siempre es divertido lo que pasa por la cabeza de Byakuya porque aunque intente hacerse el muy maduro el sigue siendo como cuando era niño

**: **a los años, ya extrañaba un review tuyo, hace ya tres capítulos de desapareciste por completo, pero lo bueno es que por fin me dejaste un review, espero no vayas a dejar de mandarme review

**yuky16****: **hola que emoción que alguien mas lea mi historia y que encima sea de mi país, si que alegría, espero que me sigas leyendo y que me dejes muchos reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Holis, se que están molestos por que esta vez si me demore DEMACIADO en publicar (de hecho fueron casi 4 meses) pero todo tiene un porque, y fue por muchos motivos entre los cuales resaltan mas son: la enorme presión de tener que dar mi examen de admisión (buaaaa no se como voy a ingresar si solo ahí 12 vacantes y los que postulan son cientos), el que me sienta desganada y triste (no se que me pasa ya no tengo las ganas de hacer todo y lo peor es que me estado enfermando seguido y eso me hacia sentir cansada), y también el hecho de que este capitulo sea el comienzo para los sucesos importantes (ya sabes la calma antes de la tormenta) pero por mas que lo intentaba no le encontraba la gracia a este capitulo y estuve bloqueada en este cap. y no podía avanzar. Pero bueno lo mejor es hablar de las cosas buenas como que por fin pude ver el cap. 10 de la 4 temp. de icarly y es tan lindo y tan seddie, yo creo que lo mejor es obligar a Tite Kubo que le deje escribir un rato a Dan y así podríamos tener ichiruki siempre (ok esto no tiene que ver con Bleach pero aun así me pone feliz)

Ahora si el Disclaimer, jeje siempre quise hacer esto para poner a mis personajes creados

Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la trama y los personajes (Akemi, Shinku, Heiden, Eien, Yui y Sonomi) si son míos así que no intentes robarlos (dice la autora mirándolos de una forma amenazante)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-lo siento Yui pero en esta guerra no podre proteger a todos como te lo prometí – dijo Heiden mirando al cielo recordando la promesa con su hermana y se metía en otro remolino igual

Flash back:

-oni-chan –dijo una niña de hermosos cabellos castaños, mientras intentaba ver por una ventana la cual estaba cubierta con unos tablones de madera

-Yui no te acerques a las ventanas – dijo en tono de reproche un chico de rubia cabellera – sabes que es muy peligroso

-lo siento Heiden oni-chan – dijo la niña – pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo salir a jugar por la culpa de esa guerra – dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

-en unas horas nos iremos de aquí, iras a vivir con la tía Sonomi – dijo algo triste

-¿Por qué tu no puedes ir conmigo? – pregunto triste

-ya hablamos de eso, sabes que yo me tengo que quedar, como soldado que soy tengo que estar aquí para proteger mi nación – dijo con orgullo, Heiden

-yo se que tu eres muy fuerte y ganaras la guerra protegiendo a todos – dijo con mucha ilusión

-¿protegiendo a todos? – pregunto algo extrañado

-si porque tu me explicaste que los soldados del otro bando no son malos, solo siguen ordenes, así que ellos son buenos como tu y tus amigos; por lo tanto yo se que conseguirás una forma de ganar la guerra sin lastimar a los buenos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Heiden también sonriera – lo prometes ¿verdad?

-si, hare todo lo posible por que sea así – dijo Heiden alegre por la felicidad de su hermana, aun que el iba explicarle que eso era casi imposible una llamada telefónica hizo que desviara su atención para contestar – aló – dijo levantando la bocina – si, esta bien dentro de un momento saldremos y estaremos haya en una hora - dijo respondiéndole al hombre que estaba en la otra línea – bien, allí estaremos – dijo Heiden y después colgó – es hora de irnos – dijo tomando de la mano a su hermana y salió con mucho cuidado mirando a los alrededores por si el enemigo estaba cerca

Cuando iban caminando un buen tramo un ruido se escucho y este fue seguido de una explosión que alcanzo a Heiden y a su hermana, a pesar de que él intento protegerla la onda expansiva hizo que salieran disparados a lados contrarios. Cuando Heiden se despertó vio que todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, luego se miro el mismo y vio que un pedazo de cadena estaba en su pecho y aunque intento quitársela no podía, pero eso no le intereso ya que había recordado que su hermana también había estado ahí, así que se levanto y en ese instante escucho ruidos como gritos y vio a dos horribles criaturas con formas de gusano y mascaras de hueso, estas al parecer parecía que se peleaban por una presa, pero justo cuando una logro asestarle un golpe a la otra unos hombres con kimonos negros los atacaron con sus espadas y terminaron matándolos

-vaya estos dos nos causaron problemas – dijo uno de los hombres secándose el sudor – pero fue una muy divertida pelea – dijo con una risa malévola como la de Zaraki

-no me parece que fuera tan divertida, tu peleaste con el mas fuerte y yo tuve que conformarme con este debilucho – dijo indicando al hollow que estaba muerto a su lado

-rayos, mira – dijo uno de los shinigamis señalando un cuerpo inerte de Yui – esos estúpidos hollow casi matan a esta chiquilla – dijo mientras se acercaba a Yui al ver que su cadena aun no estaba rota y su alma estaba tirada cerca de su cuerpo pero esta parecía muy lastimada – mhmm si sigue así morirá pronto – dijo mientras revisaba el alma

-pues que esperas para curarla – dijo el otro shinigami

-imposible, no se utilizar el kido de curación

-¡esperen! – dijo Heiden levantándose pesadamente – por favor salven a mi hermana, se los ruego

-imposible muchacho, su cadena del destino aun no esta rota pero cuando su alma regrese a su cuerpo ella morirá, lo mejor será ahorrarle este sufrimiento – dijo el shinigami tomando su katana y la cadena de Yui

-oye sabes que no tenemos permitido matar – dijo el otro shinigami en voz baja para que solo su compañero escuchara

-si pero igual se va morir y no quiero tener que regresar solo para hacer un estúpido entierro de alma – dijo el shinigami de igual forma

-aun así si se enteran en la soul society nos matarían

-pero ellos no se van a enteran, ¿verdad?, además si se enteran le decimos que el hollow la tenia de rehén y la única forma de matarlo era matando también a la niña – susurro el shinigami pero Heiden lo escucho

-¿Qué? Esperen que quien hacer con mi hermana; no la pueden matar, no los dejare – dijo Heiden levantándose

-no seas tonto no podrías derrotarnos aunque lo intentaras – dijo el shinigami y corto la cadena de la niña

-¡no! – grito Heiden

-o…ni-chan – dijo Yui despertando ahora ya sin heridas en su cuerpo pero con su cadena del destino cortada

-bien, ahora el entierro de alma, hora de irse al cielo niña – dijo el otro shinigami acercándose a ella con su zanpakutoh

-eh… ¡no! oni-chan ayúdam… - dijo Yui antes de convertirse en una mariposa y desaparecer en el cielo

-¡no! ¡Yui! – grito Heiden al no ver a su hermana

-muy tarde ya se fue, ahora te toca a ti – dijo el shinigami poniendo su espada en su frente

-¡Yui! – grito Heiden antes de desaparecer

Fin del flash back

Heiden sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos del día en que él y su hermana murieron, en cambio se dedico a ver a su alrededor el enorme desierto y comenzó a caminar al agujero que había frente a él, al llegar a agujero escucho los rugidos de los hollow haciendo que una pequeña mueca de disconformidad se formara en su rostro

-vaya no creí que tendría que arriesgar mi vida de nuevo para sacar a los menos del hueco mundo y llevarlos a la soul society – dijo Heiden para después de dar un suspiro y saltar dentro del agujero

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar del Hueco Mundo un remolino se creo cerca de un pequeño grupo de hollow, de el remolino salió Akemi y un alma; al ver esto los hollow se acercaron a las dos personas que habían aparecido frente a ellos

-jaja comida gratis – dijo un hollow con forma de gusano con dos enormes brazos

-justo cuando tenia hambre – menciono otro

-pues si tienen hambre, ahí tienen – dijo Akemi lanzándoles el alma

-ha, crees que porque nos das a este te dejaremos ir – dijo el hollow

-no, me dejaran ir porque soy mas fuerte que ustedes y porque traeré mas almas – dijo haciendo que los hollow se rieran, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Akemi desapareció en otro remolino

El remolino se abrió en el mundo real justo al costado de otra alma, Akemi salió del remolino y al ver al alma que había frente a ella simplemente la obligo a entrar al remolino y ella entro para después aparecer de nuevo frente a los hollow que al parecer ya se habían comido al alma y esta se había transformado en un hollow

-ahí tienen – dijo lanzándole otra alma

-vaya, si cumpliste – dijo un hollow

-si, si como sea – dijo Akemi visiblemente molesta y se fue caminado despacio para crear otro remolino y desaparecer de nuevo

Al llegar al mundo humano Akemi vio que había llegado al lado de una casa y vio una pequeña niña, al verla recordó a la hermana de Heiden, así que comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario buscando a otra alma que no fueran niños, mientras susurraba en voz baja que odiaba a Eien y a ella misma por hacer lo que estaba haciendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el mundo humano Ichigo y los Kuchiki seguían paseando por las calles hasta que se encontraron con Ishida y fueron a saludarlo pero al llegar vieron que él estaba muy alterado

-Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san… - dijo Ishida visiblemente cansado – tengo que contarles algo, es muy importante; vamos a la tienda de Urahara, ya llame a Inoue-san y Sado-kun

-bien vamos – dijo Ichigo y luego se acerco a Ishida y le hablo en voz baja – por cierto será mejor que saludes a los hermanos de Rukia o te harán papilla

-lamento haber sido descortés al no saludarlos – dijo Ishida mirando a los Kuchiki – y el no haberme presentado – menciono Ishida – pero es muy importante lo que les voy a decir y agradecería que dejáramos los saludos y las presentaciones para después de mi comunicado – dijo Ishida sorprendiendo a todos

-"_¿Por qué Rukia no se enamoro de una persona educada como este muchacho en vez de ese koso?"_ – pregunto en su mente Byakuya

Después del pequeño discurso de Ishida todos fueron a la tienda de Urahara para darse cuenta que ya todos los esperaban sentados alrededor de la mesa; al ver esto Ishida, Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron en la mesa junto con sus amigos y aunque Byakuya se negaba a sentarse junto con esos niños su esposa lo arrastro y lo obligo a sentarse sin decir ni una sola palabra

Al ver a Hisana todos se sorprendieron por su enorme parecido a Rukia y el porque Byakuya parecía muy familiarizado con ella, pero después de que Rukia les explicara lo que había pasado en su estadía en la sociedad de almas todos le tomaron mas confianza

-Ishida-kun ya estamos todos reunidos y todos nos conocemos así que porque no nos dices que fue lo que viste – dijo Yoruichi

-bien, fue cuando había salido a comprar mas hilo celeste para el nuevo vestido que estoy haciendo, me dirigí al centro comercial y cuando cruzaba un pasadizo vi a un alma, aunque no le tome mucho interés ya que como saben yo no puedo mandar a las almas a la soul society, pero justo cuando me estaba yendo vi como un remolino negro se formaba y de su interior salía una chica de cabellos castaños en dos coletas, eso me sorprendió mucho así que me quede observando y vi como la chica obligo a esa alma a entrar al remolino y después cuando ella entro el remolino desapareció

-esto es extraño, un portal en forma de remolino nunca había escuchado sobre eso – dijo Urahara

-¿por qué robarían a un alma? – pregunto Ichigo

-no lo se, el alma se veía bastante normal así que no creo que haya sido por eso, lo que me preocupa es que antes de que el remolino se cerrara logre escuchar el sonido de los hollows y ver un poco de la planicie de arena del Hueco Mundo – dijo Ishida sorprendiendo a todos

-tal vez la chica que viste pudo ser una arrancar – opino Inoue

-no; sentí su reatsu, era la de un alma, pero se notaba que tenia poderes – dijo Ishida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la sociedad de almas Eien observaba el conteo del contenedor en el que estaba Shinku, mientras que pensaba como mataría a la chica a la que le robaban energía y recordaba las palabras de Heiden

-lo mejor será quitarle toda la energía de una sola vez a esa chiquilla para no hacerme problemas – dijo Heiden después de mucho pensarlo – aunque ya no estoy seguro de que esos dos no abran la bocota, si los tontos de Heiden y Akemi siguen así de rebeldes tendré que matarlos para que no interrumpan mis planes – dijo mientras miraba el conteo por segunda vez – será mejor que comience con el plan antes de que lleguen ese par – dijo y comenzó a recitar un una especie de rezo y formar con sus manos distintos tipos de signos para activar la Shoukyo – ya es hora de que esa chiquilla muera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano todos hablaban sobre la misteriosa chica, hasta que Hisana dio un pequeño grito y comenzó a desmayarse mientras todos los demás intentaban hacerla reaccionar y Byakuya intentaba darle todo su reatsu si era posible ya que el reatsu de Hisana estaba descendiendo muy rápido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien que les pareció, porque a mi me pareció que esta algo como mhmm como que no se une mucho a la historia pero bueno este capitulo no es muy importante (lo importante es lo que sigue en el siguiente capitulo) pero bueno quiero opiniones así que porque no me lo dicen en un review (pero porfa sean bondadosos que soy muy sensible y si su critica es cruel me deprimirán)

-Ahora a contestar los reviews – dice la autora y mira la lista dándose cuenta que solo habían dos, lo cual la pone tan triste que se pone a llorar – buaaaa no puedo creerlo porque solo dos reviews, es la misma cantidad con la que comencé, buaaaa. Por que es que acaso ya no les gusta mi historia – dice la autora con el rostro lleno de lágrimas dirigiéndose a sus lectores

-vamos no te pongas así – le dicen sus creaciones

-oigan y ustedes que hacen aquí, se supone que solo deben estar en la historia no aquí – dice la autora viendo a sus creaciones

-es que estabas tan deprimida que vinimos a consolarte – dice Heiden hablando por todos

-buaaaa gracias chicos – dice la autora – esta bien ya no llorare, lo mejor será contestar los reviews

**Ghost iv****: **si tienes razón aunque yo creía que Byakuya era mas maduro por su forma de ser pero después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que sigue siendo un niño, y en cuanto a los malos pues tengo unos planes para ellos

**Makiko-maki maki****: **gracias por preocuparte por mi y tienes razón la viva sigue así que tengo que dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante; pasando al review, siento la gran demora que estoy teniendo para publicar pero como dije arriba los motivos son muchos y también con esto del examen de admisión mi mamá ya no quiere que entre a mi computadora porque dice eso lo puedo hacer después de que termine el examen pero para eso todavía falta mucho, tienes razón eso de Ichigo cuando a mi se me ocurrió me mate de la risa y mi mamá me vio raro y me dijo que estaba loca (pero bueno así me quiere jeje)

Antes de irte porfa deja un review, así me harás muyyyyyy feliz y harás que publique mas rápido, si! – dice la autora poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado en la lluvia


	11. Chapter 11

La autora se encuentra en el rincón mas oscuro de su casa con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-¿qué le pasa? – pregunto Eien

-¿qué no lo sabes?, ya casi no tiene reviews, al parecer ya nadie lee su historia; no solo eso también su pareja favorita el seddie fue separada y para empeorar Dan a decidido tomarse un descanso y no hará otro cap. de icarly hasta noviembre; además el fanfic que estaba haciendo con su hermana fue eliminado por su propia hermana porque ella cree que la autora no sirve para el drama – menciono Akemi

-aparte que su tía vino a visitarla para que le hagan unos exámenes y aunque no tiene nada malo esta muy deprimida por la muerte de su esposo y eso también pone triste a la autora – dijo Shinku

-gracias por recordarme todo lo que me hace poner triste – dice la autora mirando feo a sus creaciones

-vamos no seas exagerada, Akemi no digo todo lo que te ponía triste; si quisieran hacerte llorar te hubiera recordado que se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de tu perrito – dice Heiden haciendo que la autora se pusiera a llorar mucho mas fuerte – ups, creo que lo empeore

-tonto – dijo Akemi dándole un golpe en la cabeza – bueno mientras nosotras la consolamos ustedes lean la historia

***IMPORTANTE: **ya que nadie quiere dejarme un review he decidido terminar este fanfic, al principio pensé en abandonarlo pero he decidido resumir todo en dos cap. contando este, si alguien tiene un reclamo o quiere dar un consejo déjelo en un review

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akemi salió de su remolino con otra alma para los hollows, cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo seguido por los rugidos de los Menos, eso hizo que los hollow que estaban a su alrededor se asustaran y se fueran, pero ella en vez de tener miedo se puso a observar a los Menos cuando de repente oyó una voz

-¡Akemi!, sube – dijo Heiden apareciendo encima de un Menos, Akemi al verlo sonrió y dio unos cuantos saltos hasta llegar al hombro del Menos

-creo que esta vez has traído menos que la anterior – dijo Akemi mirando a la fila de Menos que venia detrás de ellos - ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso ya no quieren obedecerte? – dijo con burla

-¡claro que no tonta!, es solo que esta vez son mas fuertes – dijo Heiden – además tambien he traído Gillian y Adjuchas… Akemi te das cuenta que esta guerra será la definitiva – dijo Heiden poniéndose serio

-si, esta vez ya no ahí vuelta atrás, todo se decidirá en cuatro cantos – dijo Akemi mirando una pequeña daga de oro que guardaba entre sus ropas

-parece que tu también lo has visto – dijo Heiden sacando una daga igual a la de Akemi – Eien se confió mucho cuando nos dio estas dagas, aunque claro el jamás creyó que le traicionaríamos; ahora que sé cual es mi destino, aborrezco tener que seguir sus ordenes

Pero sabes que tenemos que seguir con esto por el bien de los demás – dijo Akemi mientras guardaba su daga al igual que Heiden – bien es hora de ir a la sociedad de almas – dijo y junto con Heiden crearon un enorme portal en el cual ingresaron junto con los hollows

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sociedad de almas:

Un enorme portal se creo de la nada y de él salieron una gran cantidad de Menos los cuales comenzaron a atacar con ceros la puerta que daba ingreso a la corte de espíritus puros, mientras que en el interior muchos shinigamis corrían asustados intentando avisar a sus superiores ya que los Menos ya habían logrado romper el campo de protección

-¡reunión de emergencia! – gritaba un hombre mientras golpeaba con un martillo un pedazo de madera y dejaba salir a las mariposas infernales para que estas avisaran a los capitanes. Al oír a las mariposas infernales todos los capitanes se dirigieron al primer escuadrón y se formaron en dos filas para escuchar los mandatos del comandante

-capitanes – dijo Yamamoto – los Menos han destruido nuestro campo de energía, estamos vulnerables; tenemos que acabar con los hollows y reconstruir el campo. Cada capitán llevará a los integrantes de su escuadrón, pero solo tienen permitido ir los de mayor nivel que un 5º oficial, no quiero muertes sin sentido, ¿entendido? – Dijo Yamamoto recibiendo una afirmación general – ¡entonces vayan! – dijo y todos los shinigamis desaparecieron usando su shummpo, mientras que el teniente del primer escuadrón se acercaba – Sasakibe, informa a los tenientes del 3º, 5º, 6º y 9º escuadrón sobre mi decisión en esta reunión

-hai – dijo Sasakibe y se retiro para informar a los tenientes, los cuales actuaron de inmediato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano:

Todos estaban desesperados intentando ayudar a Hisana la cual parecía ya no querer despertar, por más que Byakuya insistía aun con darle su reatsu, incluso Tessai, Urahara y Yoruichi habían creado un campo de curación para Hisana pero ni eso parecía funcionar, Rukia había intentado permanecer fuerte pero ver a su hermana en ese estado había logrado que la pequeña Kuchiki terminara llorando en los brazos de Ichigo mientras este traba de consolarla

-Kuchiki-san lo siento tanto, quiero ayudar pero no se que curar – dijo Inoue mientras intentaba disculparse con Rukia pero esta apenas y podía con su llanto por lo que Ichigo le tuvo que pedir a Inoue que dejara de hablar ya que Rukia no le estaba escuchando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar alejado de la sociedad de almas:

Eien observaba con una sonrisa como el medidor llegaba al máximo, el contenedor en que se encontraba Shinku comenzó a brillar

-¡por fin!, pronto podre atacar la sociedad de almas y vengarme de esos estúpidos shinigamis, jaja esos desgraciados pagaran por haberme sacado de la academia de shinigamis y haberme exiliado – dijo Eien recordando el motivo de su odio a la sociedad de almas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sociedad de almas:

Así una guerra comenzó, shinigamis corrían en todas direcciones y formaban pequeños grupos para acabar con los Menos mientras que los capitanes y tenientes se ocupaban de los Gillian y Adjuchas. Capitanes como Zaraki y Kurotsuchi estaban muy contentos, uno porque podría pelear y él otro por obtendría mas conejillos de india para sus experimentos; en cambio capitanes como Ukitake y kyoraku miraban con cansancio a los hollows ya que el primero había amanecido con fiebre y tener que pelear en ese estado era muy cansado y en cuanto al otro capitán, pues este solo le daba flojera pelear

-ken-chan que emoción por fin podremos jugar – decía Yachiru mientras saltaba en la espalda de su capitán – calvito-kun, cejotas-chan ustedes también participaran – dijo mirando a Ikkaku y Yumichika los cuales solo afirmaron con la cabeza – el juego se trata de quien acabe con mas hollow, los Menos valen un punto, los Gillian dos y los Adjuchas tres, pero el que termine primero tendrá puntos extras, además no pueden liberar todos sus poderes porque terminaríamos muy rápido , también… - explicaba Yachiru mientras sacaba su zanpakutoh y se lanzaba contra el primer hollow olvidando todas sus reglas

-Nemu, niña idiota te he dicho que no mates a los hollows, solo atrápalos - dijo Mayuri mientras miraba emocionado la cantidad de hollows con los que podría experimentar

- si Mayuri-sama – menciono Nemu agachando la cabeza mientras pensaba como iba a atrapar algo tan grande como un menos sin que este matara a alguien en el camino al laboratorio

-¡ ¡taicho!, ¿usted que hace aquí?, debería estar descansando ! – gritaron a la vez Sentaro y Kiyore

-no se preocupen chicos, estoy bien – dijo Ukitake pero sus subordinados parecían mas interesados en pelear que en hacerle caso

-niña con cara de mono deja de remedarme, ¡taicho deje que yo me encargue de estos hollows! – grito Kotsubaki a todo pulmón

-que eso no es justo Kotsubaki, ¡taicho usted descanse yo me encargare de los hollows! – dijo Kiyore mientras empujaba con su mano a Kotsubaki

-ya deja de remedarme… - dijo Kotsubaki y comenzó otra larga discusión con Kiyore para ver quien ayudaba a su taicho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el mundo humano:

Byakuya ya casi no tenia reastu y se veía muy agotado aunque él quería seguir dándole su reatsu a Hisana pero Yoruichi no se lo permitió; Ichigo había echo que Rukia llorara menos y ahora él, con ayuda de Ishida, era quien le daba reastu a Hisana; incluso Rukia aguantando el dolor de ver a su hermana en ese estado, permanecía a su lado e intentaba darle un poco de su reastu

-Yoruichi-san ¿podría enseñarme como canalizar mi reatsu para ayudar a la hermana de Kuchiki-san? – dijo Chad intentando ayudar

-es imposible – dijo Yoruichi – tu eres un humano, a pesar de que tienes poderes, la cantidad de reatsu de un ser vivo es muchísimo menor de alguien que ya esta muerto; si tú le darías reatsu quedarías muy débil y podrías entrar en coma o en el peor de los casos morirías

-entiendo – dijo Chad

-ahora solo podemos espera que ellos puedan salvarla antes de que se les acabe el reatsu – menciono Yoruichi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar alejado de la sociedad de almas:

El medidor llego al punto máximo y un brillo cegador salió del contenedor e ilumino todo el salón para luego disminuir drásticamente revelando así a Shinku justo cuando ella habría los ojos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final del día la sociedad de almas termino con muchos de sus edificios destruidos; el cuarto escuadrón con algunos heridos; la mayoría de tenientes con grandes cantidades de reportes que llenar y muchos de estos sin ayuda de sus capitanes; los capitanes del 11º y 12º escuadrón muy felices por su día; el capitán del 8º con un gran golpe por parte de su teniente; el 11º escuadrón con Zaraki como ganador del juego mientras que Yumichika e Ikkaku fueron descalificados por reglas que ni la misma Yachiru recordaba; pero quien se llevo la peor parte fue el capitán del 13º escuadrón el cual tuvo una neumonía y sus oficiales en vez de darle las pastillas se pusieron a pelear por quien era el mas adecuado para cuidar a su taicho, por lo que el pobre capitán tuvo que ir prácticamente arrastrándose al 4º escuadrón para por fin ser atendido, lo cual no causo mucha gracia a los oficiales los cuales comenzaron otra pelea echándose la culpa por descuidar a su taicho.

-por eso te dije que eran muy pocos hollow – dijo Akemi observando a los shinigamis que comenzaban a arreglar todo el desorden que habían echo los menos

-cállate – dijo Heiden haciendo una rabieta – además no es mi culpa, los shinigamis se han vuelto mas fuertes

-si pero eso no es bueno – dijo Akemi y luego se puso seria – sabes que a Eien le molestara saber que la sociedad de almas no esta destruida y nos mandara a que la volvamos a atacar

-es cierto, pero no podemos hacer nada, sabes que no tenemos la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo, lo único que podemos esperar es que nuestro plan salga como esperamos

-si, tienes razón – menciono y luego saco su daga – el primer canto ya fue dado _"las dos caras de una moneda" _– dijo mirando las imágenes que se reflejaban en la daga – tenemos que regresar lo mas rápido posible, Shinku a despertado y la maquina sigue encendida, a este paso no solo matara a esa chica sino a todos los que estén a su alrededor – dijo Akemi para después crear un remolino y entrar en el seguida por Heiden

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar alejado de la sociedad de almas:

Se abrió un remolino de el cual salieron Heiden y Akemi, los cuales entraron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Shinku y vieron que ella ya estaba despierta e intentaba salir del contenedor

-Heiden, Akemi ayúdenme a salir de aquí – dijo Shinku al verlos entrar corriendo

Cuando Heiden la vio saco su daga y concentro un poco de su reatsu en ella lo cual hizo que esta se transformara en una espada con empuñadura dorada, después hizo un gran corte que destruyo la maquina; lo cual hizo enojar a Eien por lo que este intento atacar a Heiden pero Akemi se dio cuenta y detuvo el ataque utilizando su daga, Heiden al ver esto corrió al lado de Akemi y apunto a Eien con su espada

-¡no peleen! – Dijo Shinku – somos un grupo ¿lo recuerdan?, nuestra pelea es contra la sociedad de almas, no podemos estar peleando entre nosotros – dijo Shinku haciendo que todos bajaran sus espadas

-bien – dijo amargo Eien – te has salvado por esta vez pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte – mencionó dirigiéndose a Heiden y después miro a Akemi – he visto que fallaron en su misión – dijo recibiendo una afirmación de Akemi – quiero que regresen al hueco mundo y que lleven la mayor cantidad de hollow a la sociedad de almas cuantas veces sea necesaria para destruirla, Shinku tu te quedas – dijo al ver que esta iba pedir ir con Heiden y Akemi – no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierdas energía hasta la invasión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el mundo humano:

Todos seguían alrededor de Hisana intentando salvarla aunque ya se veían visiblemente cansados no querían dejar morir a Hisana; en ese instante Hisana dejo de perder reatsu y recupero el conocimiento

-Hisana – dijo Byakuya al verla despertar

-Byakuya-sama, Rukia-chan… - dijo Hisana algo mareada

- Hisana-nechan – dijo Rukia y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana para abrasarla, todos los demás se acercaron para ver como estaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sociedad de almas:

Heiden y Akemi ya habían llegado con una gran cantidad de hollows para destruir la sociedad de almas a pesar de que esta ya se veía bastante mal por el primer ataque

-mas hollow! – gritaban los shinigamis mientras corrían en todas las direcciones buscando a sus superiores – la barrera esta destruida, entraran fácilmente – comentaron otros

Los capitanes de cada división decidieron seguir las mismas órdenes que les fueron asignadas la anterior vez y con los integrantes de su escuadrón fueron a pelear, aunque esta vez fue más difícil ya que había menos shinigamis y el número de integrantes en los grupos se había reducido lo que causo que hubiera mas heridos que la anterior vez

-¿y ahora qué? – menciono Akemi mirando la sociedad de almas bastante destruida

-tenemos que regresar al hueco mundo para traer mas hollow y seguir hasta que la sociedad de almas este completamente destruida – dijo Heiden y creo un remolino en el cual desapareció con Akemi

La sociedad de almas fue atacada muchas veces y la cantidad de heridos era tremenda y en el cuarto escuadrón ya no había espacio aunque los heridos seguían llegando, los shinigamis de menor rango tenían apoyar a sus superiores con los reportes y con la reconstrucción de la sociedad de almas aunque esta estaba ya tan destruida que no parecía tener solución

-esto es horrible, me siento tan culpable – se lamento Akemi

-si lo se pero no podemos hacer nada, ya es hora de irnos, el segundo canto ya fue dado _"la destrucción de la sociedad de almas"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno antes de que comience a llorar de nuevo les explico algo rápido:

*Los cantos: bueno le puse así a las veces que aparece el futuro en las dagas que tienes Heiden y Akemi

*1º canto: le puse de nombre las dos caras de una moneda haciendo referencia a que ambas caras son contrarias pero tienen algo en común, igual con la historia mientras Hisana se muere Akemi esta reviviendo, pero ambas necesitan de energía

*2º canto: su nombre es la destrucción de la sociedad de almas, creo que es bastante obvio el porque ya que Akemi y Heiden destruyen la sociedad de almas

*los dos cantos siguientes los pondré en el siguiente capitulo y ahí se acaba el fic

Pasemos a los reviews:

**Makiko-maki maki****: **esta vez tenia el capitulo casi listo desde hace un mes pero me demore haciendo el fic con mi hermana tanto para que ella no creyera que yo sirviera para el drama en fin, el estudio ahora es súper aburrido pero se que tengo que seguir o mi mamá me mata. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque yo tenia mas planes para este capitulo como escribir las batallas mas importantes pero debido a que ya nadie deja review he decidido súper acortar mi historia para terminarlo antes de que me deprima y deje este fic aunque la decisión es tuya ya que tu eres la que lee, si tu quieres que continúe este fic me lo dices en un review y yo lo termino pero si no entonces dejo este fic

***IMPORTANTE: **como ya saben yo no les cobro nada por leer mis historia, lo único que pido es reviews; pero como ya casi nadie deja review entonces pienso que a nadie le gusta y eso va a hacer que me deprima y deje esta historia, así que si quieres leer el final de esta historia deja un review


	12. Chapter 12

-si, si, si – decía feliz la autora mientras saltaba de un lado a otro – por fin pude tener más reviews

-de hecho triplico el último número – dijo Heiden

-ja de uno paso a tres – dice con ironía Eien, pero la autora al oírlo se voltea enojada y le da un codazo en el estomago – auhh

-para que se te quite lo sangrón – le dice la autora aun adolorido Eien que ahora giraba en el piso sujetándose su estomago con dolor – mhmm

-bueno solo quiero darles las gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi historia – dice la autora sonriente y avisarles que este es la primera parte del último capítulo (_esto lo explico al final_) así que espero que lo disfruten

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquel susto que les había dado Hisana, todos decidieron que era mejor regresar a la sociedad de almas para que revisaran que no hubiera algún daño en ella, pero cuando intentaron regresar la puerta a la sociedad de almas no se habría, Byakuya al ver eso propuso que fueran por la puerta que tenía su familia aunque también aclaro que podían tener problemas ya que si la principal estaba cerrada ir por la puerta de los Kuchiki sería más complicado; por lo que decidieron que mejor era esperar a que la puerta principal se arreglara, por eso se quedaron unos días más sin saber que en esos momentos la sociedad de almas era devastada. Unos días después volvieron a intentarlo pero solo salió una mariposa infernal y se poso en el dedo de Byakuya para después aletear un poco y después irse por donde había llegado.

-¿qué es lo que dijo ni-sama? – pregunto Rukia viendo a su hermano

-nada bueno – dijo Byakuya haciendo preocupar a los demás – la sociedad de almas a sido atacada varias veces por hollows, destrozaron la barrera y devastaron todo; el comandante mismo mando esta mariposa y pide a todos los shinigamis que regresen incluyendo al shinigami sustituto y sus amigos, claro que estos últimos pueden elegir, _no como Kurosaki que al tener esa insignia de shinigami tiene que obedecer todas las leyes de la sociedad de almas_ – dijo lo último en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué?, así para eso, ese capitán quería que me quedara con esto a como de lugar – dijo Ichigo muy molesto mientras veía con cierto odio su insignia de shinigami sustituto – encima que ni me pagan por hacer esto… - dijo ahora con resignación

-deja de quejarte, tenemos que ir a la sociedad de almas – dijo Rukia empujándolo

-ya lo sé, pero primero hay que llamar a los demás – dijo Ichigo deteniendo a Rukia con una mano

Después de unas llamadas de parte del shinigami sustituto Chado e Inoue estaban en la puerta y una hora más tarde se les unió Ishida aunque este argumento que su tardanza se debió a que no podía convencer a su padre de que si esta vez no ayudaba a la sociedad de almas seria un peligro para todos, pero al final había logrado convencerlo; así pues Byakuya abrió la puerta sekai y todos entraron para desaparecer justo con la puerta.

-no crees que debiste haberlos acompañado – dijo Yoruichi cuando todos ya se habían ido

-no se de que me hablas mi linda Yoruichi, sabes que yo no puedo cruzar la puerta sekai – dijo Urahara con una gran sonrisa que apenas se podía cubrir tras su abanico

-puedes mentirles a todos pero a mí no – dijo Yoruichi poniéndose seria – tú sabes lo que está pasando ¿verdad?

-tal vez… - dijo Urahara poniéndose serio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la sociedad de almas:

Akemi estaba sentada en un rincón mientras veía con cierto interés su daga que brilla con un delicado tono dorado, Heiden al verla decidió acercarse sin hacer ruido pero ella termino por descubrirlo cuando sintió su reatsu.

-¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupada – dijo Akemi dejando su daga a su lado y mirando a Heiden

-haciendo ¿qué?, mirando el futuro – dijo Heiden con un tono de burla – adivinaré, ¿algún día podre casarme con Heiden? – dijo fingiendo gran alegría y con una pose algo extraña

-sigue soñando – dijo Akemi mientras rodaba los ojos al ver las tonterías que hacia su amigo – si te pusieras serio te contaría que vi el tercer canto, pero como prefieres estar jugando tendrás que verlo por ti mismo y con lo malo que eres para leer el futuro tal vez lo sepas después de que suceda – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su daga para guardarla

-Espera Akemi, oye no seas así, sabes lo difícil que es leer el futuro en esta cosa – dijo algo apenado

-bien pero solo te diré el nombre del canto, lo demás te lo dejo a ti, "_la caída de los culpables"_, sabes que significa ¿verdad? – Dijo Akemi

-que nos van a matar – dijo con algo de ironía Heiden

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sociedad de almas:

Cuando Ichigo y los demás llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos ya que todo se veía destruido; los pocos shinigamis que estaban sin heridas graves se dedicaban a reconstruir un poco lo que quedaba de la sociedad de almas; aunque querían ayudar decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar a Hisana en la mansión Kuchiki y después ir con el capitán Yamamoto; una vez ya en el 1º escuadrón todos entraron haciendo una leve reverencia.

-agradezco que hayan venido – dijo Yamamoto mirando a los amigos del shinigami sustituto y aunque su cara no mostraba agradecimiento, estos cedieron creerle – la sociedad de almas está muy débil para enfrentar a sus atacantes así que hemos decidido reunir a los shinigamis que no estén lastimados y atacar a los que han estado mandando a los menos; hemos estado investigando pero lo único que hemos podido confirmar es que una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre de cabello rubio son los que traen a los menos.

-espera es una chica pálida de ojos azules y con un kimono claro – dijo Ishida algo aturdido recordando a la chica que vio en aquel callejón

-sí, esa fue la descripción que nos dieron – dijo Yamamoto, aunque algo molesto ya que el joven no le había hablado con respeto - ¿qué sabes de ella?

-la vi llevarse un alma al hueco mundo – dio sorprendiendo al capitán – pero se nota que lo a echo muchas veces – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-¿a qué te refieres Ishida? – dijo Ichigo

-¿no me digan que no se han dado cuenta? – dijo Ishida mirando a los shinigamis – de Kurosaki ya me lo esperaba porque seguro que él estaría tonteando por ahí, pero me sorprende que los demás no lo hayan notado

-oye – dijo Ichigo pero nadie le prestó atención

-¿Qué es lo que no hemos notado? – dijo Rukia algo impaciente

-miren – dijo Ishida concentrando su energía para después ser rodeado por unos lazos blancos – estos son los lazos espirituales de todo Karakura

-son muy pocos para ser los de toda la ciudad – dijo Byakuya – a no ser que…

-sí, ella se a llevado a los fantasmas al hueco mundo para convertirlos en hollow y así poder tener refuerzos para su ejército –dijo Ishida desapareciendo los lazos espirituales

-eso nos pone en desventaja – dijo Yamamoto

-eso y el hecho de que no sabemos quiénes son esos dos y que es lo que buscan – dijo Byakuya

-eso no nos detendrá, protegeremos la sociedad de almas los pocos que quedamos sin heridas graves; formaremos grupos de vigilancia y pondremos campañas alrededor de la corte de espíritus puros para poder defendernos cuando nos ataquen

Así se formo una comitiva con los shinigamis que aun podían pelear, aunque estos ya casi no estaban ordenados por el escuadrón al que pertenecían sino por el tiempo que durarían en batalla; además que con todos los ataques incluso algunos capitanes habían terminado en el cuarto escuadrón, por lo que solo habían quedado los capitanes del 1º, 2º, 6º, 7º y 11º a cargo de los shinigamis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de la sociedad de almas:

-este es el día esperado – dijo Eien – la sociedad de almas ya se a dado cuenta de que nosotros somos los causantes de los ataques de los hollows, ya que ciertas personas se dejaron ver – dijo Eien mirando a Akemi y Heiden de forma acusadora – así que antes de que ellos nos descubran, nosotros atacaremos primero.

-bien, ¿pero no crees que necesitaremos algo de ayuda?, después de todo nos vamos a enfrentar a toda la sociedad de almas – dijo Akemi

-no es necesario, con un ejército de hollows podremos derrotarlos, después de todo ya están prácticamente acabados – dijo Eien haciendo que todos asintieran – aun tengo algo que hacer antes de atacar así que saldremos en una hora, estén listos – dijo yéndose

-Shinku, espera – dijo Heiden cuando Eien ya se había ido – quisiera conversar contigo

-¿qué sucede Heiden? – pregunto Shinku volteándose para mirar a la cara a Heiden – creí que tú eras el encargado de traer los hollows, ¿tendrás tiempo si hablas conmigo?

-no te preocupes por eso – dijo Heiden – Shinku, yo sé bien cuanto has esperado esté momento, pero quisiera saber si estás segura de lo que haces

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Shinku

-te estás dejando llevar por el dolor que sentiste cuando mataron a la shinigami a quien servías y has extendido ese dolor contra todos los shinigamis convirtiéndolo en odio; sé lo que se siente, yo mismo me deje llevar por esos sentimientos, pero al final me pude dar cuenta que no era odio lo que sentía sino que era tristeza por perder a mi hermana y con el tiempo he llegado a perdonar.

-acaso te volviste loco – dijo Shinku molesta – ellos mataron a tu hermana y los perdonas así no mas ¿qué clase de hermano eres?

-Shinku tienes que entender que el rencor no lleva a nada bueno

-escucha Heiden, tu eres mi amigo y por el cariño que te tengo te respeto, después de todo si tú decides perdonar ese es tu problema, pero no me pidas que yo les perdone tan fácilmente – dijo Shinku retirándose

Heiden al ver que Shinku se iba intento seguirla pero una mano lo detuvo, lo que hizo que él se volteara algo enojado para ver quien lo detenía, pero su mirada se suavizo al ver que era Akemi.

-necesita tiempo para darse cuenta – dijo Akemi soltando a Heiden – tranquilo tengo una corazonada de que se dará cuenta pronto; además ella no tiene la culpa de esto, solo está dolida, pronto se dará cuenta y podrá estar en paz – dijo y después le dedico una sonrisa a Heiden – ahora lo mejor es que vayas al hueco mundo, yo te acompañaré

-¿pero no tienes que mandar mas almas?

-Eien no me ha dicho nada, además si sigo mandando mas almas el balance terminara destruyéndose

Heiden y Akemi fueron al hueco mundo donde, siguiendo las órdenes de Eien, formaron un ejército de hollows, para después regresar a la sociedad de almas y encontrarse con Eien y Shinku quienes ya los esperaban listos para atacar la sociedad de almas.

-recuerden, dejen que los hollow se encarguen de los mas débiles y enfóquense en atacar al comandante, si tenemos al más fuerte lo demás será fácil – dijo Eien

Así Eien y los demás tomaron el camino a la sociedad de almas seguidos de un ejército de hollows que iba destruyendo todo a su paso, pero al llegar a la corte de espíritus puros se encontraron con un grupo de shinigamis con sus armas ya desenfundadas y listas para atacar.

-al parecer no fuimos lo suficientemente silenciosos – dijo de forma irónica Akemi lo cual fue respondido con una mirada de odio por parte de Eien

-prepárense… - dijo Eien al ver a los shinigamis alistar sus armas, pero no eran los únicos ya que Heiden y Akemi también sacaban sus dagas de entre sus ropas y Shinku concentraba su poder – busquen a los más fuertes – dijo haciendo que los demás se concentraran en un pequeño grupo – y… ataquen – dijo Eien lanzándose de el menos, en el cual estaba subido, siendo seguido por los otros tres.

-ataquen – grito Heiden haciendo que todos los menos se concentraran en un solo punto y lanzaron ceros a mismo tiempo, matando así a muchos de los shinigamis que no pudieron esquivar el ataque.

Akemi se abrió paso entre los shinigamis hasta llegar hacia donde estaban Byakuya y Komamura para empezar una batalla la cual comenzó cuando ella comenzó a concentrar su poder en la daga para después recitar unas cuantas palabra que hicieron brillar la daga y cuando el brillo se disipo la daga se había convertido en una espada de oro; así con el arma ya en las manos Akemi se lanzo al ataque sorprendiendo a todos con lo rápida que era.

-Kuchiki, esto es peligroso… casi no la veo – dijo Komamura cuando Akemi comenzó a atacar a una gran velocidad la cual su bankai casi no era capaz de alcanzar

Al decir esto Byakuya sonrió casi imperceptivamente mientras recordaba todas las veces que Yoruichi le había hecho correr – "_Mira esto Yoruichi"_ – pensó Byakuya al ver a Akemi acercarse para atacar – "_así como venceré a esta chica, te venceré a ti"_ – dijo y después utilizo a Senbonzakura para detener el ataque de Akemi – _"y cuando te venza… "_ – dijo pensando en Yoruichi mientras esquivaba otro ataque – _"podre considerante mi amiga, después de todo, a Hisana no le gustaría que este peleado contigo."_

Heiden por su parte comandaba todo el ejército de hollows e intentaba abrirles paso a los demás para que solo pelearan con los más fuertes, aunque eso le había costado caro ya que los shinigamis se habían dado cuenta que el controlaba a los menos por lo que todos los ataque eran dirigidos a él. Aunque Heiden había intentado que ningún shinigami se acercara mucho a él, un capitán con una niña en el hombro habían logrado pasar su barrera de menos y había comenzado a atacarlo por lo que había dejado de mandar a los menos y estos ahora atacaban de forma desorganizada.

-¡niño deja de cubrirte con esos hollows y pelea! – gritaba Zaraki mientras agitaba su espada para intentar asestarle otro golpe a Heiden

-_"que bueno que me deje entrenar por Akemi, sino este sujeto ya me habría matado"_ – pensó Heiden mientras esquivaba otro ataque a gran velocidad

-¡Ken-chan el viejito Yamamoto dijo que podíamos utilizar todos nuestros poderes así que podemos divertirnos! – gritaba Yachiru mientras atacaba a un menos haciéndole un gran corte en el estomago

Mientras tanto Eien peleaba contra la capitana del segundo escuadrón la cual intentaba utilizar el shunkko pero al haberlo utilizado cuando los menos atacaban la había cansado mucho y casi no tenía fuerzas por lo que Eien tenía mucha ventaja en la pelea, pero Soy Fon seguía luchando y por lo que parecía la pelea duraría un buen tiempo, lo cual no le convenía a Eien.

-me estorbas – dijo Eien a Soy fon para después intentar darle un golpe con su espada, pero esta logro esquivarlo – bien entonces utilizaré esto – dijo botando su espada para sacar una completamente negra, delgada y algo larga; con vendajes rojos en la parte final del mango y una cinta gris que se enrollo en el brazo de Eien casi al instante en que saco la espada - ¡muere! – grito Eien y una energía negra en forma de esfera salió de la espada con una gran rapidez que hizo que Soy Fon solo pudiera verla cuando esta choco contra su cuerpo provocándoles grandes heridas y haciendo que perdiera la conciencia – una menos – dijo Eien mientras se lanzaba con otro shinigami después de haber guardado la espada negra y haber recogido la anterior

Shinku evitando a los mas débiles había terminado casi alejándose del grupo, pero eso no le preocupo y decidió atacar a los shinigamis que tenía en frente, siendo estos Ichigo y Rukia.

-¿una zanpakuto materializada? – pregunto Rukia al ver a Shinku sosteniendo dos abanicos dorados pero estos se encontraban cerrados

-tiene cierto parecido con Sode no Shirayuki, crees que también tenga poder hielo-nieve – dijo Ichigo mirando Shinku

-que se vista parecido a mi zanpakuto no significa que tenga el mismo poder, baka – dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo

-dejen sus discusiones para después que los mate – dijo Shinku lanzándose al ataque utilizando sus abanicos como si fueran espadas

-¡Rukia! – grito Ichigo ya que Rukia no había logrado esquivar el ataque como lo hizo él

-es demasiado rápida – dijo Rukia sujetando su brazo el cual tenía un corte el cual sangraba – pero es normal, las zanpakuto liberadas tienen su poder absoluto, como si estuvieran con el bankai

-¡dejen de charlar! – dijo Shinku y volvió a atacarles

-no funcionara otra vez – dijo Rukia mientras esquivaba el ataque

-¡gestuga tensho! – grito Ichigo lanzado su ataque el cual Shinku intento detener con su abanico izquierdo, pero Rukia aprovechando que Shinku estaba distraída también atacó

-Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren – dijo Rukia atacando a Shinku la cual aun intentaba detener el ataque, pero esta al ver el ataque de Rukia llegar estiro su otra mano e intento detener también ese ataque pero con su abanico derecho; pero la gran cantidad de energía concentrada causo una pequeña explosión levantando una cortina de humo que cubrió a Shinku.

-¿crees que…? – intento preguntar Ichigo pero Rukia contesto antes de que el terminara

-no, aun se siente su reatsu, hay que tener cuidado – dijo Rukia, pero al instante tuvo que dejar de hablar ya que la columna de humo comenzaba a dispersarse

Al caer todo el podo se pudo ver a Shinku, esta se veía muy cansada pero no tenía ningún rasguño, solo sujetaba fuertemente sus abanicos; en ese instante bajo la mirada de Ichigo y Rukia Shinku abrió sus abanicos, el del izquierdo estaba formado de energía color negra y el derecho de una color blanca.

-gestuga tensho – dijo Shinku agitando su abanico izquierdo el cual hizo una réplica exacta de ataque de Ichigo; ataque que apenas pudieron esquivar Ichigo y Rukia ya que estaban absortos por lo que había pasado

-¡oye!, ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? – grito Ichigo a Shinku al ver que esta había copiado su técnica

-simple absorbí los poderes de sus zanpakuto – dijo Shinku – también puedo hacer esto, Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren – dijo utilizando el abanico derecho del cual también salió una réplica del ataque de Rukia; pero esta vez Ichigo tuvo que utilizar su gestuga tensho para detener el ataque ya que Rukia aun estaba sorprendida.

-gestuga tensho – dijo Shinku; pero Ichigo al ver llegar el ataque también utilizo el gestuga tensho, ambos ataques estuvieron peleando por destruirse pero al final el de Shinku fue más poderoso y logro destruir el de Ichigo para después seguir de frente y lastimar a Ichigo

-yo les aconsejaría que cambiaran de táctica, mis ataques son más fuertes que los de ustedes – dijo Shinku

-esto no es bueno – dijo Rukia viendo a Ichigo lastimado por una réplica de su ataque

Akemi llevaba luchando ya gran cantidad de tiempo y había logrado vencer al capitán del 7º escuadrón con un gran corte en el estomago haciendo que su gran bankai cayera pesadamente para después desaparecer, pero derrotar a Byakuya se le estaba complicando mucho, ya que otros shinigamis se metían en la batalla intentando ayudar a su capitán, aunque él no le agradaba tanto la idea de ser ayudado.

Byakuya, al ver que no podía derrotar a Akemi con su bankai, hizo que este tomara forma de espadas ordenadas de forma circular, pero aun así le costaba mucho atacarla ya que Akemi se movía a una velocidad impresionante aun para Byakuya, aunque él sabía que esa forma de bankai no duraría mucho ya que gran cantidad de su energía la había usado para salvar a Hisana. Akemi vio que Byakuya estaba distraído así que decidió atacar pero Byakuya al ver que ella se movía llamo a dos de sus espadas e intento hacer un ataque doble pero Akemi al ver lo que intentaba hacer se detuvo y comenzó a lanzar Kidos de alto nivel lo cual sorprendió a Byakuya, el cual tuvo que usar su shummpo y alejarse lo más posible.

-no eres una simple rioka, esos kidos solo los utilizan los de la guardia real – dijo Byakuya - ¿Quién eres en verdad?

-mhmm – dijo Akemi con una sonrisa triste – esa es una pregunta de responder, recordar el pasado aun duele – dijo sonando aun más triste, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa llego a sus labios – si me vences responderé a tu pregunta – dijo haciendo que Byakuya asintiera recordado que él le había dicho lo mismo a Ichigo

Así la pelea empezó de nuevo cuando Byakuya se lanzo con una de sus espadas y Akemi se defendió usando la espada de oro, Byakuya por su parte intento atacar de nuevo con su espada y lanzar un kido, pero Akemi esquivo su ataque y le lanzo otro aun más fuerte que hizo que Byakuya cayera aunque este al ver que Akemi iba atacarlo invocó a cinco espadas las cuales fueron contra la chica y por más que esta intento esquivarlas una llego a darle en el brazo haciéndole un gran corte, Akemi al ver eso concentro su poder en la espada y comenzó a atacar con esta y Byakuya tuvo que utilizar su espada para defenderse, pero después de un tiempo de lucha Akemi logro romper la espada de Byakuya haciendo que automáticamente todas las espadas se rompieran y regresaran a su forma de pétalos aunque el tubo circular que los rodeaba aun se mantenía en pie. Byakuya miro su mano y vio que donde antes estaba su espada ahora solo había unos cuantos pétalos.

-hace tiempo era la capitana de la guardia real – dijo Akemi volviendo su espada a la daga que había sido en un principio – había un grupo que intentaba revelarse contra el rey por lo que nos mandaron a mí y otros dos del grupo – dijo con un tono de triste en su voz – atacamos y derrotamos a muchos pero uno de ellos me encerró en una especie de esfera y me trasporto al centro de hueco mundo; había muchos hollows apenas logre salir con vida y tuve que vagar por las arenas de este pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el que mando ahí viniera por aquel portal, aunque intento matarle logre vencerlo y también enterarme que mis "amigos" – dijo de forma irónica – no hicieron nada por salvarme, él me conto que su grupo estaba perdiendo así que intentaron hacer un trato: si mi grupo los dejaba escapar me harían volver, pero ellos rechazaron su oferta y dijeron que mi vida no importaba lo suficiente como para poner en peligro la misión; desde ese momento odie a los shinigamis y jure vengarme, aprendí a crear los portales y una manera de controlar a los hollows, salí del hueco mundo y conocí a Eien y Heiden les enseñe lo que sabia y me aceptaron en su grupo.

-no tenias porque contármelo, perdí – dijo Byakuya intentando detener la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas y al mismo tiempo mantener lo poco que quedaba de su bankai.

-te lo digo porque de cierta forma me recuerdas a mi cuando trabajaba para el rey, siempre fiel a sus ordenes sin importar que mi vida corriera peligro – dijo Akemi con algo de nostalgia y con un paso lento se acerco a él – por lo que sé que no querrás que vean que aun estas consiente y no intentas detenerme – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Byakuya lo cual hizo que este perdiera el conocimiento – es por eso que tengo que dejarte inconsciente ya que lo que menos quiero es matar y como dije tu me has caído bien – dijo a un desmayado Byakuya y espero a que el bankai de este despareciera para regresar su daga a la forma de espada y usar su shummpo para ir a otro lugar, después de todo tenía algo que hacer.

Shinku estaba en esos momentos ganando la batalla, porque Ichigo y Rukia no querían usar mucho los poderes de sus espadas ya que Shinku los copiaba al instante, lo cual era frustrante para ambos shinigamis que veían que las copias le ganaban al los ataques originales.

-Ichigo, esto no está funcionando – dijo Rukia sujetando su brazo derecho el cual estaba rodeado de sangre que salía de una enorme herida la cual fue causada por un getsuga tensho que Shinku había copiado

-sí, lo sé – dijo sacudiendo su brazo para romper un poco el hielo que lo cubría y es que al ver que Shinku había atacado a Rukia se distrajo lo cual aprovecho su contrincante para lanzar la primera danza de la espada de Rukia

-no deberían de rendirse – dijo una voz de mujer, lo cual hizo que Rukia e Ichigo voltearan a todos lados buscando a la dueña de la voz

-no pueden dejar que alguien falsifique nuestras técnicas – dijo otra voz pero esta era de un hombre

-esa voz… - dijo Ichigo y después dirigió la mirada a su espada, aun que Rukia no se dio cuenta de eso ya que ella había reconocido la primera voz y ahora miraba su zanpakuto

-¡Sode no Shirayuki! – dijo Rukia sorprendía al ver que de su espada salía la figura de una mujer y por lo que escucho no era la única pues también escucho a Ichigo decir "_¡Zangetsu!_"

-ah! – grito Ichigo sin entender - ¿Qué hacen fuera de sus espadas?

-pues vemos que les están dando una paliza – dijo Zangetsu con lo que, según él, era un tono de ironía pero para los demás parecía como reproche – así que vinimos a ayudarles

-déjenos esto a nosotros – dijo Sode – no podemos dejar que nadie se robe nuestras técnicas y lastime a nuestros amos – dijo ahora con un tono amargo en su voz

-para nada – dijo Ichigo molesto, pues en sus planes no estaba correr asustado mientras sus espadas hacían todo el trabajo – nosotros también pelearemos – dijo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Rukia

-bueno, no podemos negárselos – dijo Zangetsu y se puso en una pose de batalla para después lanzarse contra Shinku y comenzar la verdadera batalla

Shinku se sorprendió al ver los cuatro se abalanzaban contra ella de forma sincronizada y rodeando la para que no pudiera escapar; Zangetsu comenzó lanzándole su ataque y Sode no Shirayuki le siguió lanzándole la segunda danza desde el otro lado, lo cual hizo que no tuviera forma de evitar el ataque y este la lanzara contra la pared de hielo; Rukia por su parte ataca con la primera danza seguida de Ichigo que al ver que Shinku escapaba se lanzo contra ella usando su shummpo y la ataco con su espada, aunque Akemi intento librarse de Ichigo era muy difícil ya que ella usaba sus abanicos y estos no eran muy buenos si los ponías en contra de una espada

Shinku intentaba por todo los motivos defenderse de los ataques pero le era prácticamente imposible ya que ente la forma violenta de pelear de Ichigo y Zangetsu combinado con el estilo único de Rukia y Sode no Shirayuki habían logrado cansarla y dejarla muy herida; aunque ella intentaba atacar con sus técnicas copiadas, estas ya no tenían el mismo nivel ya que las originales lograban vencerla

-some no mai, hakuren – dijo Shinku intentando congelar a Zangetsu pero este destruyo su ataque con un getsuga tensho; aunque al hacerlo Zangetsu sintió que destruía algo más que la copia de un ataque, había sentido que rompía con un viento; miro a Sode no Shirayuki para ver si ella también lo había sentido y esta asintió

-dinos por qué alguien con el poder de controlar el viento tiene que utilizar ataques copiados – pregunto Zangetsu mirando a Shinku

-eso no te importa – grito Shinku verdaderamente molesta y se lanzo con Zangetsu utilizando la copia de su ataque aunque esta vez esté salió con mucha más fuerza y con algo de viento rodeándolo y aunque Zangetsu intento detenerlo el ataque logro lanzarlo unos cuantos metros

Shinku aun furiosa comenzó a atacar a todos siendo rodeada por un viento que parecía crecer cada vez más, usando las técnicas copiadas había logrado lastimar gravemente a sus oponentes y ahora no solo los dueños sino también sus espadas materializas tenían grandes heridas de las cuales brotaba mucha sangre

-Zangetsu esto se está saliendo de control - dijo Sode no Shirayuki algo alterada mientras evitaba que un ataque de Shinku lastimara a su ama

-si lo sé, tenemos que usar eso – dijo Zangetsu y él junto con Sode no Shirayuki se voltearon al mismo tiempo a donde estaban sus amos

-lo siento pero ya no podrán participar en esta pelea – dijo la espada de Rukia y junto con Zangetsu comenzaron a concentrar sus poder y absorber el de sus amos haciendo que estos cayeran desmayados, cuando terminaron esto las espadas ya no tenían heridas y ahora una poderosa aura los rodeaba

Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki se lanzaron contra Shinku a una velocidad impresionante atacándola por todos lados y sin darle tiempo a defenderse; Shinku por su parte hacia todo l posible para intentar separarlos y atacarlos de uno en uno pero cuando peleaba con Sode no Shirayuki, Zangetsu intervenía y viceversa así que no podía defenderse. Zangetsu aprovecho que otra vez Shinku intentaba atacar a Sode, para lanzar un getsuga tensho que Shinku no pudo esquivar y termino haciéndole una gran herida en el pecho, Sode no Shirayuki al ver esto ataco con la tercera danza y logro congelarla, pero Shinku utilizando gran parte de su poder pudo derretir parte del hielo aunque cuando pudo librarse vio que dos espadas estaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuello

-terminen con esto – dijo Shinku al ver las espadas en su cuello – me vencieron, no tengo más energías para pelear; mátenme, después de todo yo debí haber muerto cuando mi ama lo hizo

-no queremos matarte, al contrario te proponemos que vengas con nosotros – dijo Sode no Shirayuki señalando a Ichigo y Rukia

-ya no quiero otro amo – dijo Shinku con una mirada triste

-tu dueño… es el culpable de que no utilices tus poderes de viento – pregunto Zangetsu

-ella perdió un duelo – dijo Shinku recordando – estuvimos entrenando mucho para conseguir el shikai y cuando lo hicimos mi ama retó a un chico de su escuadrón, pero cuando libero mi shikai algo salió mal y no pude utilizar mis poderes, ella perdió y me dijo que era una inútil e intento abandonarme pero cuando se entero que yo podía absorber los poderes que estaban a mi alrededor hizo que modificara mi poder para poder copiar los ataques de los demás, mi ama se obsesiono con eso e intento robarle sus poderes a todos y al final la sociedad de almas dijo que éramos muy peligrosas por eso mataron a mi ama e intentaron sellarme – dijo derramando lagrimas – yo logre huir pero mi ama… - dijo llorando mas fuerte

-la sociedad de almas a veces puede ser muy cruel, ellos también intentaron matar a nuestros amos – dijo Zangetsu – por eso sabemos cómo te sientes

-pero así como nosotros tienes que comprender que no todos tuvieron la culpa y que lo mejor es perdonar – dijo Sode no Shirayuki

-perdonar… – repitió Shinku y después sonrió – sabía que Heiden tenía razón, aunque no quise escucharle – dijo recordando la conversación con su amigo

-¿por qué no vienes con nosotros y empiezas de nuevo? – dijo Sode no Shirayuki

-pero sus amos ya los tienen a ustedes, yo no puedo entrar a un mundo interior que no sea de mi ama – dijo Shinku

-si puedes pero tienes que fusionarte con nosotros – dijo Zangetsu

-con los dos pero entonces en qué mundo interior viviré – pregunto Shinku

-bueno tal vez no lo sepas pero estas frente a los únicos shinigamis que han logrado fusionar sus mundos interiores – dijo Sode no Shirayuki para después reírse – lo más divertido es que lo hicieron sin darse cuenta

-bueno entonces que así sea – dijo Shinku con una gran sonrisa mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer hasta quedar como una pequeña luz blanca que se partió en dos y rodeo a Sode no Shirayuki y Zangetsu para después desaparecer

-después tendremos que darles una explicación de porque sus poderes aumentaron tan rápidamente – dijo Zangetsu mirando a Ichigo y Rukia

-no te preocupes, se lo tomaran bien – dijo Sode no Shirayuki para después desaparecer seguida de Zangetsu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah que emoción por fin pude acabar gran parte de este capítulo, digo gran parte porque el ultimo pedazo aun no lo he copiado a mi compu pero ya tengo la idea de cómo será

Lamento si me he demorado pero es que tuve que hacer un viaje porque mi tía se casaba y como mi papa era el padrino tuvimos que ir para arreglar todo para la boda y es difícil hacerlo cuando la persona con quien se casa tu tía no habla español, así es ahora tengo un tío italiano (jajá mueran de envidia, no, era broma)

*** IMPORTANTE:** Se preguntaran porque puse que este es la primera parte del último capítulo, es que este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo y después iría el epilogo pero cuando me di cuenta que aun no terminaba de escribir y ya iba 14 páginas me dije que tenía que partirlo en dos partes o se les haría tedioso leer todo de corrido, además que ya me estaba demorando mucho y no quería hacerles esperar demasiado

Ya bueno ahora si a agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews:

**Vv-saya-vV****: **buaa gracias por tus palabras te juro que cuando vi tu review dije: "por ella terminare la historia", me animaste un montón, aunque yo también lamento que no hayas encontrado mi historia antes, pero bueno que se puede hacer; a y no te preocupes lo hare lo mas ichirukista y byakuhista posible (creo que tienes razón esas palabras no existen pero bueno ya las use) espero que te guste el final y que esperes con ansias el epilogo

**kusajishi-chiru****: **tienes razón, ahora se ya sé que no debo deprimirme y tal vez es cierto lo que dijiste ya que a veces cuando leo tampoco me alcanza tiempo para dejarles reviews a todos , así también puede ser mi caso, te agradezco por tus palabras y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo

**Makiko-maki maki****: **bueno necesitaba a Byakuya cansado y débil sino no le hubiera hecho perder y eso arruinaría mi plan maléfico (muahaha, ups lo siento me deje llevar); en cuanto a los malos, bueno tengo un plan para ellos y espero que funcione porque no me gustaría matarlos aunque tengo que ver si fueron lo suficientemente buenos para salvarse o si fueron muy malos para morir pero eso ya lo veré después; y en cuanto al fic como te habrás dado cuenta, a tu pedido, no lo estoy resumiendo tanto y estoy describiendo parte de las batallas para que no te pierdas lo más importante, así que espero que te guste como esta quedando


	13. Chapter 13

La autora sale temblando de un pequeño fuerte hecho con sacos y cuando ve a sus lectores se pone pálida, pues estos la esperaban con cuchillos, espadas, metralletas, báculos y demás

-no no esperen, verán han escuchado la frase **"no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda"** – dice la autora asiendo que sus lectores se enfurecieran mas – no es yo no yo estaba de fiesta sino que me estaba muriendo, verán desde hace dos años que tengo mareos y fuertes dolores de cabeza, por lo que siempre iba a hospital para que los médicos me den una respuesta, de hecho fui a muchos especialistas y me encontraron algunas enfermedades que aunque casi no se sienten pero te van debilitando de a pocos es por eso en que no podía escribir mucho en esas épocas, bueno la cosa es que a principios de este año los médicos dieron la posibilidad de una adenoma (tumor en el cerebro) y me hicieron una resonancia y salió que tenía algo extraño en mi maxilar izquierdo por lo que tuvieron que operarme pero la operación Salió mal, al parecer dejaron una arteria principal sin cerrar bien por lo cual estuve vomitando sangre por muchos días, fue tanta que mi hemoglobina bajo de 13.4 a 3 lo cual es una anemia muy critica por lo que estuve hospitalizada más de 2 semanas y en absoluto reposo mes más. Buaa no saben lo horrible que fue, aun conservo en mis brazos y manos las marcas de las agujas pero lo bueno es que ya no duelen y puedo escribir a gusto.

Bueno esa fue la razón por la cual no pude escribir pero quisieran que entendieran que esto fue por mi salud y no porque yo haya querido. Ahora si ya no los aburo con historias tristes y dejo que lean

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heiden por su parte aun seguía luchando con Kempachi, pero este se había quitado el parche aumentando su poder considerablemente lo cual hizo que Heiden tuviera que dejar el control sobre los hollows y concentrarse al 100% en la pelea, la cual no parecía terminar a pesar de que ambos tenían gran cantidad de heridas.

-sí, una pelea como Dios manda – dijo Zaraki rompiendo un pedazo de su haori que estaba destrozada por un ataque de Heiden – pensé que Ichigo era el único oponente que valía la pena, pero veo que tú también eres bueno peleando, si esto va ser así cada vez que un rioka entre a la sociedad de almas le voy a decir al viejo que destruya la muralla y los deje entrar a todos – dijo con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse eso.

-¿podemos terminar con esto? – dijo Heiden, al sentirse completamente fatigado

-vamos, ¿no quieres disfrutar de esta pelea? – dijo Kempachi

-lo lamento pero tengo algo que hacer – dijo Heiden y comenzó a concentrar su energía en la espada de oro

-igual que Ichigo – dijo Zaraki dando un suspiro de resignación – bien, pero tiene que ser un final genial – dijo también concentrando su energía

Ambos comienzan a correr y acercase cada vez más hasta que sus espadas chocaron causando un gran estruendo y el choque de los reatsus, ambos lucharon por el control y sus reatsus comenzaron a hacer pequeños cortes en el cuerpo de sus adversarios; al final una explosión cubrió todo de polvo y cuando este se disipo se vio que Zaraki había caído y se encontraba con la mirada perdida; Yachiru al ver esto desde el lugar donde luchaba, fue corriendo hacia su capitán.

-Ken-chan ¿estás bien? – dijo agachándose para verle el rostro, pero al ver que este apenas me movía decidió llevárselo, pero antes se volteo a ver a Heiden – gracias por jugar con Ken-chan – dijo haciendo que Heiden se sorprendiera un poco – él estaba un poco aburrido porque Ichi-kun no venía a jugar desde hace tiempo, pero veo que hoy a podido jugar mucho – dijo la pequeña teniente para después cargar a su capitán y usar el shummpo para ir al cuarto escuadrón, mientras que Heiden solo miraba esto sorprendido ya que la pequeña niña cargo a aquel hombre sin problemas a pesar que esta también estaba herida, y todo eso sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

Los enemigos ya casi habían sido vencidos pero ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos shinigamis en pie y estos hacían todo lo posible por derrotar a los menos pero estos no parecían acabarse, además que el jefe de la invasión aun no había sido derrotado. Eien había logrado vencer a la capitana Soy Fon y después de esquivar a algunos shinigamis llego al lugar donde estaba el comandante Yamamoto, el cual al verlo decidió atacarlo; así pues la pelea comenzó cuando Yamamoto utilizo su bankai para crear un tipo de dragón que se lanzo contra Eien quien tuvo que utilizar su espada negra para detener las fauces de aquel dragón de fuego y concentrar su energía en una esfera negra para lanzar el dragón lejos de él, este al recibir la gran cantidad de energía de golpe lanzo un quejido para después revolverse y desaparecer dando un último gruñido lastimero

-hace mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie vencer a mi dragón – dijo Yamamoto, para después ponerse serio – pero a Ryujin Yakka no le gusta que nadie le derrote – dijo aumentando considerablemente su poder y haciendo que las llamas de su espada lo rodearan

Yamamoto se lanzo esta vez con su espada rodeada de fuego y Eien tuvo que cubrirse con la espada negra pero aun así las llamas amenazaban con quemarlo por lo que tuvo que saltar para no ser quemado vivo

-es una espada muy poderosa, tal vez me quede con ella cuando te mate – dijo con frialdad Eien, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza su espada

-te hare tragar esas palabras, niño – dijo Yamamoto cuando lanzo una oleada de fuego, pero Eien lo esquivo con rapidez sorprendiendo al capitán

-oh!, no te he dicho como funciona mi espada ¿verdad? – dijo Eien con una voz de niño bueno, para después cambiarla a una maligna – absorbe la energía de su oponente y luego me la transfiere – dijo con una sonrisa macabra – ahora comenzara la verdadera pelea…

Eien atacaba furiosamente contra el comandante y este difícilmente podía esquivar las esferas de energía negra que eran lanzadas de la espada negra; cada una era más rápida que la anterior aunque estas tendían a variar en tamaño, las pequeñas iban a gran rapidez y las más grandes eran para causar más daño; a pesar de que Yamamoto utilizaba kido y los poderes de su espada estos eran rápidamente absorbidos por la espada de Eien

-_"maldición, no debí hacer que los demás capitanes hagan todo por mí, es obvio que mis habilidades se han oxidado mucho" – _pensó Yamamoto mientras esquivaba una enorme esfera negra

Yamamoto al ver que sus ataques eran absorbidos intento pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que se lanzo contra Eien haciendo que este tuviera que defenderse con su espada y luchar tirando patadas y kidos, pero lo que el comandante no esperaba es que su oponente peleara como un asesino por lo que intento tomar algo de distancia para no arriesgarse demasiado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Eien combinaba ataques del poder de su espada con extraños movimientos dirigidos al corazón y otros órganos importantes

La batalla se había vuelto mucho más sangrienta y Yamamoto ahora se veía muy cansado y con muchas heridas y para empeorar las cosas, varios de sus capitanes habían sido derrotados y los otros estaban muy ocupados peleando como para que puedan ayudarlo; él sabía que no podía vencerlo así que junto su energía para atacar a Eien pero este se dio cuenta y le lanzo un ataque venciéndolo.

Lo último que pudo ver Yamamoto fue como otro de sus capitanes era derrotado, para después caer pesadamente sobre la tierra; aunque ya nada importaba, habían perdido.

-jaja, ya nadie puede vencerme, ¡por fin la sociedad de almas, es mía! – dijo Eien mientras que los shinigamis dejaban de pelear para observarle con miedo

No te confíes Eien – dijo Akemi apareciendo detrás de él –aun no has ganado – dijo levantando su espada de oro

-Akemi – dijo Eien molesto – con que te atreves a retarme – dijo mirándole con frialdad – bien si no quieres celebrar la gloria conmigo tendrás que morir como los demás – dijo de forma fría para después lanzar un ataque, el cual Akemi esquivo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo

-mi zanpakuto, sabía que tú la tenias, ¿pero que le has hecho? – Dijo Akemi viendo a Eien sostener la espada negra – ese color, esos lazos… ¡devuélvemela!

-de nada te serviría, ya no te obedece, ahora yo soy su nuevo amo – dijo Eien y ataco a Akemi con una unos rayos de energía negra que salieron de la espada; ella al ver el ataque acercarse intento esquivarlo pero este tenía demasiada velocidad por lo que este alcanzo a herirla – ah, también la mejore – dijo Eien refiriéndose a la zanpakuto.

-te venceré y recuperaré mi zanpakuto – dijo Akemi y se lanzo contra Eien utilizando un kiddo haciendo que este tuviera que protegerse con la espada, lo cual Akemi aprovecho para atacar de nuevo con otro Kiddo más poderoso lastimándole el pecho.

-¡zorra!, ¡te hare pagar el haberte revelado! – grito Eien mientras lanzaba otro ataque que mando a volar a Akemi, pero ella aprovecho para dar una vuelta en el aire, tomar impulso y lanzarse contra él causándole una herida en la mano.

-ya no soy aquella shinigami que encontraste moribunda – grito Akemi lanzándose contra Eien con la espada de oro y haciéndole un corte en el hombro.

-¡tonta! – grito Eien – sabia que tú y el idiota de Heiden me traicionarían – por eso prepare esto – dijo haciendo unos símbolos con las manos y diciendo una palabra para que después las espadas explotaran en las manos de Heiden y Akemi – sin un arma no puedes pelear – dijo con una sonrisa tétrica y se lanzo contra Akemi causándole un corte en el estomago.

Akemi se levanto sosteniendo su estomago intentando para el sangrado, mientras concentraba su poder en la otra mano haciendo que esta tomara un tono azulado y al mover la mano una especie de látigo de poder fuera a estrellarse con gran velocidad contra Eien pero este coloco su espada protegiéndose y a la vez absorbiendo su ataque, cuando el látigo fue absorbido Eien utilizo su poder para lanzar una esfera de poder contra su adversaria haciendo que esta callera de nuevo

-"_muy lento"_ – pensó Akemi mientras buscaba una técnica para vencerlo – "_no quería usar esto, pero veo que no hay opción"_ – pensó mientras en cada dedo de su mano derecha se formaban pequeños relámpagos los cuales se unieron para crear una esfera brillante que salió despedida de su mano a una gran velocidad golpeando a Eien sin que este pudiera reaccionar, al menos

-"¡_un kido prohibido!, creí que ya nadie sabía utilizarlo"_ – pensó Eien mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo apoyándose en su espada

-al parecer no puedes absorber "todas" las técnicas – dijo Akemi con ironía, pero respirando agitadamente

-y tu pareces no dominarlo por completo – dijo Eien limpiándose la sangre de la boca – te vez muy cansada, tal vez quieres un descanso – respondió con ironía al igual que ella

Akemi no dijo nada y se concentro en su siguiente ataque el cual Eien bloqueo con una esfera negra que salió de su espada haciendo que ambos poderes chocaran a unos metros de él pero el de Akemi termino destruyendo el suyo y golpeándolo. Después de varios ataques Eien se veía muy lastimado, pero Akemi no podía derrotarlo por lo cansada que estaba

-"_esto es malo, esta niña me va a matar si sigo así, mhmm si duda tendré que usar `eso´ o no saldré vivo de esta_" – pensó Eien – muy bien Akemi es hora de terminar con esto – dijo rompiendo unos lazos negros que estaban atados en la empuñadura haciendo que esta liberara un extraño poder negro que lo rodeó y empezó a darle un aspecto más corpulento y tétrico – eres una estúpida, tu y Heiden lo son, te matare ahora y Heiden será el siguiente, así seré el emperador de la sociedad de almas – dijo con una voz espectral – muere! – dijo lanzando una esfera con rayos violetas rodeándola

Akemi se concentro en lanzar un ataque para contrarrestar tal energía aunque sentía que no tenia tal poder y que seguramente ese ataque la mataría, y efectivamente aquella esfera de energía destruyo por completo su ataque y empezó a acercarse a ella a gran velocidad por lo que ella se preparo para intentar detenerlo ya que era muy tarde para huir, lo que no esperara es que alguien se acercar a gran velocidad y se pusiera en medio de ella

-¡Heiden! – grito Akemi mientras veía el cuerpo de su amigo caer lentamente mientras que un montón de sangre salpicaba alrededor de él

-que forma tan estúpida de morir – dijo Eien con desdén, mientras que Akemi corría hacia Heiden gritando el nombre de este

Cuando Akemi llego hacia Heiden este ya tenía un charco de sangre a su alrededor y prácticamente no se movía, a pesar de lo débil que estaba Akemi no puedo evitar el tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo un poco mientras lo llamaba, pero al ver que eso lastimaba más a su amigo lo dejo en suelo aunque sin dejar de llamarlo, hasta que una ligera voz hizo que mirara sorprendida a su amigo

-ah… - dijo Heiden mientras escupía un poco de sangre – estoy herido… y lo primero que se te ocurre hacer es sacudirme – dijo Heiden intentando sonreír pero sin muchos resultados ya que la tos regreso a él

-tonto – dijo Akemi con ganas de matarlo ella misma, aunque su enojo se disolvió rápidamente dándole paso a la tristeza – ¿por qué lo hiciste?, estas todo lastimado – dijo Akemi revisándolo con la mirada, era obvio que sus heridas eran muy profundas y el hecho de recibir aquel ataque había abierto otras de las batallas anteriores, sabía que si no lo curaban pronto su amigo estaría perdido

-oye no te podía dejar a ti sola toda la diversión – dijo Heiden aguantando el dolor – además no iba a permitir que te lastime – dijo mas serio

-vaya que linda pareja – dijo Eien viéndolos – me conmueven, lo por eso he decidido matarlos a ambos así podrán estar juntos en sus últimos momentos – dijo preparando otra esfera de energía

-huye – dijo Heiden a Akemi, pero esta solo le sonrió, mientras que Eien gritaba un "mueran" y lanzaba aquella energía, ella solo lo abrazo esperando el ataque que nunca llegó. Akemi abrió los ojos con cierto temor y lo que vio frente a ella fue un escudo de sangre y dos personas

-Ki… kisuke – dijo Akemi mirando a las personas que la habían protegido

-mas refuerzos de la sociedad de almas… - dijo Eien pero después agrego en forma burlona – aunque solo son dos no podrán hacer mucho

-yo me encargare de él – dijo Kisuke de forma seria y luego volteo a ver a Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa y habló – Yoruichi-san, ¿tú te puedes hacer cargo de lo demás?

-bien – dijo Yoruichi algo molesta – aunque no es justo que tú te quedes con la diversión – dijo haciendo un puchero y luego concentro su energía para después gritar "shunko" e irse a atacar a los hollows que quedaban y ayudar a los shinigamis caídos

-¿tú te encargaras de mi? – dijo Eien divertido la sociedad de almas está destruida, ¿en verdad quieres perder tu vida por esto? – dijo de forma despectiva mirando a su alrededor

-yo no peleo porque destruiste la sociedad de almas, sino porque lastimaste a Akemi ne-san – dijo completamente serio y activo su espada para atacar

Aunque Urahara no era tan fuerte como Eien, este estaba cansado por la batalla anterior lo que le daba una ventaja al rubio, eso y el hecho de que él había sido entrenado por las dos mujeres más fuertes del mundo, casi sin moverse su mirada se posó en ambas, una de ellas combatía contra los menos y la otra estaba a su lado aferrada al cuerpo de un chico.

Urahara miro a su adversario y con un rápido movimiento de su espada le lanzo un ataque el cual Eien intento absorber pero no lo logro del todo lastimándose aun más, al ver esto Urahara concentro su poder para lanzar más ataques como ese y justo cuando iba derrotarlo un rayo termina matándolo

-Yoruichi te dije que yo lo mataría – dijo Urahara haciendo un puchero

-ha!, crees que te dejaría que jugaras tu solo – dijo Yoruichi con su tono de superioridad, pero un sonido de personas acercándose hizo que ella se volteara a ver

-maten a los invasores – dijo un shinigami señalando a Heiden y Akemi – a lo que el pequeño grupo de shinigamis que estaba con él se abalanzaron intentando matarlos pero antes d que puedan llegar Urahara y Yoruichi ya tenían a mas cargados

-lo siento pero ellos tendrán que venir con nosotros – dijo Urahara con una gran sonrisa al ver la frustración de los shinigamis

-espera Urahara, ¿Qué pasara con Shinku? – dijo Akemi pues ella no se había enterado de nada al estar peleando

-no te preocupes ella está bien ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor – dijo Urahara, haciendo que Akemi pusiera una cara de tristeza pensado que había muerto, por lo que agrego – pero no te preocupes les diré que la traigan para que te visite – dijo llevándosela

Akemi dio una mirada a la sociedad de almas, se veía bastante destruida lo cual la entristeció, pero al ver como los shinigamis que habían sobrevivido se ayudaban los unos a los otros se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto, miro hacia el otro lado y vio que Heiden empezaba a recuperar la conciencia de nuevo, por lo que su sonrisa creció más, si definitivamente había hecho lo correcto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(La autora está llorando a lagrima viva) no puedo creer que lo termine estoy tan triste, este fic fue el primero que le conté a mi hermana, gracias a este empecé a publicar mis historias (aunque este fue el segundo en publicar), es tan triste terminarlo, bueno al menos me queda el consuelo de que aun me falta el epilogo pero no se preocupen pues este saldrá muy pronto (esta es prometo no enfermarme jeje)

Nos leemos en el epilogo y ya saben si les gusto déjenme un review ¿sí?


	14. Epilogo

Después de muchos años me aparezco por estos lares de fanfiction con el ultimo capitulo de mi segunda oportunidad contigo, podría empezar a excusarme pero no creo que deba tomármelo tan a la liguera ya que fue mucho tiempo y es que por motivos de estudio tuve que dejar de escribir, si alguna vez dijeron que podrían con una universidad, dos institutos y escribir fanfic mintieron porque yo lo intente y es imposible, por lo que tuve que dedicarme solo al estudio y afortunadamente a rendido frutos, pero siempre veía con tristeza mi maquina al no poder escribir así que hoy logre hacer un espacito y terminar esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y discúlpenme si estas algo amontonado es que si lo hacía en dos capitulos hubieran tenido que esperar mas así que tuve que dejarlo como uno.

Ahora si espero que lo disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Una chica de cabello marrón en dos coletas limpiaba la entrada de una tienda, hace poco había estado acompañada por los niños pero estos huyeron apenas tuvieron oportunidad dejándola con todo el trabajo a ella sola.

_-"estúpido Heiden como es que el siempre se libra de limpiar la tienda" _– pensó Akemi mientras continuaba barriendo aunque apretando cada vez más la escoba – "la próxima vez _fingiré algún dolor y lo obligare a haga todo él solo"_ – pensó cuando un dolor en el dedo la hizo detenerse – au, estúpida astilla – dijo al ver que su dedo – porque demonios me deje convencer por Kisuke para entrar en ese gigai – se pregunto a sí misma – dentro de esto me siento tan! Débil – dijo en un tono lastimero

-oh no digas eso Akemi ne-san pensare que mi trabajo con tu gigai fue malo – dijo Kisuke apareciendo detrás de ella – y porque estas barriendo tu sola – dijo con una gran sonrisa mal escondida tras su abanico mientras que Akemi lo miraba con odio infinito

-¡tú fuiste el que me dijo que limpiara! – grito Akemi

-ya ya no estés renegando o envejecerás – dijo Urahara mientras Akemi tenía con una venita saltante en su frente – deberías estar contenta, ellos vienen hoy – dijo haciendo que ella sonriera y soltara la escoba antes de correr a su cuarto

-entonces tengo que cambiarme, espero que ya hayas preparado todo y no nos dejes esperando como la vez anterior –dijo Akemi

-tranquila ne-san deje todo preparado – dijo mientras sonreía a su hermana de cariño

Unos minutos después, justo como Urahara había dicho, aparecían frente a la tienda Ichigo y Rukia siendo recibidos por Akemi y Heiden.

-Rukia, Ichigo que alegría verlos de nuevo – dijo Akemi mientras los arrastraba al sótano

-si sentimos la tardanza, es que la sociedad de almas es muy problemática y nos deja mucho trabajo – dijo Ichigo mientras salía de su cuerpo humano mostrándose con su traje de Shinigami y con un haori de 5º escuadrón

-ha – dijo Rukia con el ceño marcado – pero si siempre soy yo la que hace todo – dijo mientras Chappy saltaba alegre a su lado

-es cierto Rukia-sama debería tener el titulo de capitán y no tú – le dijo Chappy a Ichigo mientras le sacaba la lengua

-la enana aun no puede superarme – dijo Ichigo mientras ponía su espada en aquel extraño humanoide de madera blanca al igual que Rukia, ante ese comentario esta le dio una mirada socarrona

-soy tu teniente y tu novia, se perfectamente todas tu debilidades así que mejor no me retes o después tendrás que llamarme Kuchiki-taisho – le dijo Rukia a lo cual Ichigo le sonrió

-ahh el amor de los jóvenes – dijo Urahara con una gran sonrisa mientras activaba aquel aparato haciendo que Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki y Shinku aparecieran frente a todos siendo recibidos por abrazos y demás

-no parece que hubieran pasado dos años, ¿no lo crees Kisuke? – dijo Yoruichi apareciendo atrás de Urahara

-si – dijo Urahara recordando

Al terminar la guerra todos los shinigamis (incluso sustitutos) tuvieron que quedarse en la sociedad de almas para arreglarla lo cual tomo casi un año por lo cual Ichigo se tuvo que quedar en la casa de los Kuchiki mucho más tiempo, para disgusto de Byakuya; en ese tiempo se decidió el completar los espacios vacios que habían dejado los capitanes traidores y los muertos por lo que se midieron las fuerzas de cada shinigami con rango alto para ver cuál era el mejor para cada puesto quedando como capitanes Renji en el 3º escuadrón , Ichigo en el 5º y Hisagi en el 9º; como tenientes a Hinamori en el 3º escuadrón ya que por su salud habían decidido alejarla de 5º escuadrón y poner a Rukia en su lugar a pedido de cierto shinigami de cabellera naranja usando como excusa que tomaran eso como una indemnización ya que lo estaban obligando a vivir en la sociedad de almas aunque no estuviera muerto.

Chad, Orihime e Ishida regresaron al mundo real apenas acabo la guerra a pesar de que la sociedad de almas les sugirió quedarse más tiempo, el que Ishida aun no se llevara del todo bien con los shinigamis hizo que volvieran lo más pronto posible, además tenían que avisarle a Isshin que no vería a su hijo en un buen tiempo.

Cuando le contaron lo que había pasado a Isshin este se puso muy contento y dijo que por fin su hijo había sentado cabeza con la linda Rukia-chan y le había dicho a sus hijas que Ichigo se casaría con Rukia por lo que los tres siempre iban a la tienda de Urahara preguntando si ya habían llegado las invitaciones de la boda.

Byakuya y Hisana habían decidido seguir tranquilamente con su vida de casados como si nunca se hubieran separado, lamentablemente (según Byakuya) Ichigo tuvo que quedarse a vivir con ellos pero el capitán había sido más astuto mandándolo hasta el lado más lejano del palacio a pesar de las protestas de Rukia y Hisana aunque al final ambas se habían acostumbrado lo cual dejo a Byakuya satisfecho.

En cuanto a Akemi y Heiden habían decidido quedarse a vivir con Urahara y hacer crecer el negocio importando productos para los shinigamis y dulces para los humanos, eso mientras esperaban la visita mensual de Ichigo y Rukia los cuales liberaban sus espadas para que pudieran ver a Shinku la cual alegremente servía a los dos shinigamis dándoles ráfagas de viento en sus ataques fortaleciéndolos más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De eso ya había pasado dos años y ahora los dos shinigamis hablaban con sus espadas mientras que Yoruichi hacia uno que otro comentario haciendo sonrojar a todos en especial a la pareja los cuales no resistieron mucho tiempo y se fueron dejando a sus zanpakuto bajo el cuidado de Akemi mientras ellos iban a visitar a su familia y amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sociedad de almas:

En la mansión Kuchiki un alterado Byakuya caminaba por un pasadizo y al llegar al final giraba para seguir caminando, había estado así por un buen rato cuando una alegre Unohana salió de su dormitorio, la cual al verlo tan desesperado se acerco para hablarle.

-no se preocupe Kuchiki Byakuya-sama ella está bien – dijo Unohana, para después agregar un "como siempre" un poco más bajito mientras aguantaba una risita

-y los malestares que a tenido últimamente – pregunto Byakuya frunciendo el seño y comenzado a dudar de la capitana del 4º escuadrón

-se le pasaran pronto – dijo Unohana – y no, no tienen nada que ver con Shoukyo – dijo al ver que Byakuya iba a hablar sobre eso y es que a pesar de que habían logrado extraerlo del cuerpo de Hisana hace más un año esto aun preocupaba al capitán

-espero que tengas razón Unohana – dijo Byakuya mirándola serio

-no se preocupe Kuchiki Byakuya-sama como le dije ella está bien y pronto mejorará – dijo dándole una mirada extraña antes de usar el shunpo para salir de la mansión cosa que levanto mas sospechas en Byakuya

-suficiente – dijo Byakuya antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa, o alguien le decía que le pasaba o volarían cabezas

Ahora que Rukia e Ichigo habían ido al mundo humano Byakuya había decidido relajarse y poder avanzar con su trabajo antes de que llegara ese "koso" y lo arruinara todo pero con Hisana enferma no había podido hacer nada excepto preocuparse.

-Hisana – dijo Byakuya mientras entraba a su cuarto – dime ¿qué es lo que tienes?

-nada malo Byakuya-sama no tienes porque preocuparte – dijo Hisana de forma sonriente haciendo que Byakuya la viera algo desconfiado – más bien quisiera hablar contigo sobre Rukia

-¿de qué se trata? – pregunto Byakuya olvidando su pregunta no contestada

-me he dado cuenta de que Ichigo toma muy en serio su relación con Rukia – dijo Hisana mirando atentamente a su esposo mientras este intentaba disimular el hecho de que Ichigo le había pedido la mano de su hermana hace unos días y obviamente él lo había dejado hablando solo y sepultado el tema sin decírselo a nadie – y que haya dado el gran paso de pedirte la mano de Rukia lo confirma – dijo mirándolo ahora con reproche

-nos oíste – dijo Byakuya mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-bueno cuando Ichigo se acerco hacia ti pidiendo hablar contigo supe que seria para algo muy especial así que los seguí para ver si le dabas la oportunidad pero vi que te comportabas de una manera infantil por lo que me tuve que hacer cargo – dijo Hisana haciendo que Byakuya palideciera

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto con cierto miedo

-ahora ellos deben estar hablando con la familia de Ichigo para darles la buena noticia – dijo haciendo que Byakuya se enojara, eso significaba que pronto ese mocoso seria su hermano en ley; de solo pensarlo hiso que se le pusieran los pelos en punta

-Hisana sabes lo que eso significa, tu y yo no tenemos hijos por lo que Rukia es nuestra heredera, si se casa con ese "koso" entonces el pasaría a gobernar a mi familia – dijo Byakuya de forma exasperada – caeremos en ruina apenas lo ponga como líder

-tranquilo Byakuya-sama yo creo que Ichigo sería un buen líder pero aun así yo no estaba pensando en que Ichigo se convirtiera en el siguiente al mando – dijo Hisana con una sonrisita

-mhmm, entonces eso dejaría a Rukia como la única líder, aunque no creo que el consejo deje que Rukia gobierne sola sin su esposo pero yo soy el líder así que cambiando unas leyes puedo lograr eso – dijo Byakuya decidido mientras Hisana movía la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Rukia no va a gobernar sola – dijo Hisana y al ver que Byakuya intentaba decir algo continuo hablando – ni Ichigo va a gobernar

-Y entonces quien va gobernar – pregunto Byakuya ya bastante preocupado, a lo que Hisana sonrió aun más

-nuestro hijo – dijo como si nada esperando que Byakuya entendiera, a lo que él quedo con la boca abierta por un tiempo hasta que se puso a saltar de alegría y abrazar a Hisana

-por eso eran tus malestares – pregunto Byakuya

-si de hecho lo sabia hace ya un tiempo pero lo quería confirmar por eso deje que llamaras a Unohana, pero cuando me lo dijo le hice prometer que no te dijera nada, después de todo aun tenía que solucionar esto – dijo Hisana

-espera me estas queriendo decir que me ocultaste la existencia de mi hijo por ese "koso" – dijo Byakuya

-estoy diciendo que te lo oculte porque tu no me diste nada sobre la pedida de Ichigo además de no darles tu bendición – dijo Hisana en un tono molesto, lo que asusto a Byakuya pues su esposa nunca le hablaba en ese tono ni mucho menos se ponía a resondrarlo, en definitiva el embarazo la estaba cambiando.

-tranquila le hace daño al bebe – dijo Byakuya intentando calmarla a lo que Hisana reacciono bien volviendo a ser la de siempre

-está bien Byakuya-sama, entonces lo mejor será descansar esta charla me ha agotado un poco – dijo Hisana entrando a su habitación – buenas noches – dijo dándole un beso antes de cerrar la puerta

Byakuya vio como su esposa desaparecía tras la puerta y sonrió pensando que cuando su hijo naciera necesitarían espacio, "_otro motivo para botar a Kurosaki aun más lejos_" pensó Byakuya mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Mientras tanto un shinigami sustituto sintió un hormigueo en su espalda y no era por el extraño abraso de su padre intentado felicitarlo por su boda, no era algo mas… tal vez alguien hablando sobre él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y antes de que se vayan quiero agradecerles por todo, el leer mi historia, el que me acompañaran capítulo a capítulo, que soportaran mis retrasos cada vez más seguidos y que me animaran a continuar escribiendo; muchas gracias por todo a esas personas tan importantes para mí:

Los que estuvieron desde el primer capítulo:

YunJaeShipper

bvcxaxcz

angerukia

xoxokiss210

Makiko-maki maki

Y los que se unieron después:

SIKKANDDA

Ghost iv

MagicXiomiX

Sakura-Jeka

leyia-3

Now safe and sound

Crhis

yuky16

kusajishi-chiru

Vv-saya-vV

Taniaklw

Gracias por todo, el apoyo que me han dado a sido muy importante para mí, yo que solo era una niña intentado escribir he crecido con ustedes para ser una mejor escritora y mejor persona (ahora sé que debo ser más responsable jeje), solo puedo terminar diciendo gracias y espero que en verdad les haya gustado


End file.
